100 Moments
by WisestOwl
Summary: Just a collection of 100 PJO moments. Plenty of Percabeth. A little bit of everything included. T for the language. Chapter 3: Light: Sneak peek: "Percy… Stay with me… Cold without you… Don't you dare drool on me."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Since this is a really boring 'chapter' enjoy these...**

**Fun Facts:**

**Each king in a deck of playing cards represents a great king from history. Spades - King David; Clubs - Alexander the Great; Hearts - Charlemagne; and Diamonds - Julius Caesar.**

**Nutmeg is extremely poisonous if injected intravenously.**

**Pearls melt in vinegar.**

**Honey is the only food that doesn't spoil.**

**If you put a raisin in a glass of champagne, it will keep floating to the top and sinking to the bottom.**

**Only one person in two billion will live to be 116 or older.**

**100 Moments**

1. Introduction

2. Love

3. Light

4. Dark

5. Seeking Solace

6. Break Away

7. Heaven

8. Innocence

9. Drive

10. Breathe Again

11. Memory

12. Insanity

13. Misfortune

14. Smile

15. Silence

16. Questioning

17. Blood

18. Rainbow

19. Gray

20. Fortitude

21. Mother Nature

22. Cat

23. Merry Christmas

24. No Time

25. Sick

26. Tears

27. Foreign

28. Sorrow

29. Happiness

30. Under the Rain

31. Flowers

32. Night

33. Expectations

34. Stars

35. Hold My Hand

36. Precious Treasure

37. Eyes

38. Abandoned

39. Dreams

40. Rating

41. Teamwork

42. Standing Still

43. Dying

44. Two Roads

45. Illusion

46. Family

47. Creation

48. Childhood

49. Stripes

50. Breaking the Rules

51. Sport

52. Deep in Thought

53. Keeping a Secret

54. Spider

55. Waiting

56. Danger Ahead

57. Sacrifice

58. Kick in the Head

59. No Way Out

60. Rejection

61. Fairy Tale

62. Magic

63. Do Not Disturb

64. Multitasking

65. Horror

66. Traps

67. Being Right

68. Hero

69. Annoyance

70. 67%

71. Obsession

72. Mischief Managed

73. I Can't

74. Are You Challenging Me?

75. Mirror

76. Broken Pieces

77. Test

78. Drink

79. Starvation

80. Words

81. Pen and Paper

82. Can You Hear Me?

83. Heal

84. Out Cold

85. Spiral

86. Seeing Red

87. Food

88. Pain

89. Through the Fire

90. Triangle

91. Drowning

92. All That I Have

93. Give Up

94. Last Hope

95. Advertisement

96. In the Storm

97. Safety First

98. Puzzle

99. Solitude

100. Relaxation

**Don't stop there! Check out chapter 2: Love. If you don't like that one PLEASE just read chapter 4 before giving up on my writings.**

Extras:**  
**

101. Trouble Lurking


	2. Chapter 2: Love

**Hello people of the world!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO. **

**Fun Facts:**

**Stewardesses' is the longest word that is typed with only the left hand.**

**No word in the English language rhymes with month, orange, silver, and purple.**

**"I am" is the shortest complete sentence in the English language.**

**The Hawaiian alphabet has 12 letters.**

**111,111,111 x 111,111,111 = 12,345,678,987,654,321**

**If you spell out consecutive numbers, you have to go up to one thousand until you would find the letter "a"**

**Men can read smaller print than women; women can hear better than men.**

**Bullet proof vests, fire escapes, windshield wipers, and laser printers were all invented by women.**

**The reason firehouses have circular stairways is from the days of yore when the engines were pulled by horses. The horses were stabled on the ground floor and figured out how to walk up straight staircases.**

**The airplane Buddy Holly died in was the "American Pie." (Thus the name of the Don McLean song.)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Love

Part 1

Annabeth's POV:

"Two in one! How the heck did you get so good at the crane games?" He swiped the stuffed turtle and furry chipmunk from the slot of the machine and looked at me in amazement.

I smiled," Most machines are designed to make most people lose, like using a mirror in the back to disorientate the actual positions of the stuffed toys but if you're smart enough and have patience, you can win." I answered simply as I walked by, snatching one of the two well-sized boxes filled to the brim with stuffed animals.

"Just another thing to put on the list of 'Why My Badass Girlfriend is a Genius'." He grinned and picked up the other box, dropping the newest prizes in and stood next to me. "So what are we going to do with all these stuffed animals?"

"Well I was just going to just give them to—"

Percy interrupted me as he looked behind me," Hold that thought, I'm getting us hotdogs. Wait one second?" He smiled, one side of his lips leaning up farther that the other.

Damn, he's got me. I sighed after a second," Only because I'm hungry."

His smile stretched into a grin and he tapped his fingers on the cardboard boxes happily. He looked around himself and above me muttering," Now let's see… Oh! Here."

He passed me, dragging ad stretching his neck back so he could grin and wiggle his eyebrows at me, in which I rolled my eyes and laughed, turning to follow.

I turned at the sight of Percy plopping down his box of stuffed toys then quickly spinning around and giving me jazz hands in the direction of the bench. "Wait here for me?"

I set my box next to his, then sat at the other side of the small bench," Yah, sure. Just hurry up with the food."

Percy ran off out of my sight as I fiddled with my hoodie, blanking out as I looked at twinkling lights from the Ferris wheel.

I didn't notice Percy was back until he sat down next to me with one hotdog sticking out his mouth, three more in a small, thin box in his hands.

After I took a bite from one hotdog and Percy swallowed hugely, liking his condiment-covered lips and saying," So what were you saying?"

I chewed lazily and gulped," Well, before you're endless pit of a stomach got the better of you—"

"Hey! I am a man with an appetite!" Percy puffed his chest out and tried to sneak his right hand to my other hotdog, which I slapped away and finished my sentence.

"I was saying I was going to give them to the youngest campers."

"Alright, why not." He eyed his box for a second and grinned in a way that meant he had an idea. "Just not these two." Percy swiped an owl and a horse that had been resting on the top of a box.

"Why's that?" I cocked my head, noticing the symbolism of it but not completely sure where he was going with it.

He seemed to blush in the dark and murmured, "You'll find out." I opened my mouth even more curious, but Percy made it clear he wasn't going to spoil whatever he was going to surprise me with," No. I'm not telling you. No matter how much you persuade me and pout."

I huffed," Fine." His mouth stretched into a winners grin," But no goodnight kiss. Or should I say kisses?"

He wasn't the one grinning after that.

~(-.-) Kirby ~(-.-)~ Dance (-.-)~

"So you wanted them to sew them together, then give them to me?" I looked at the conjoined stuffed animals that Percy had taken weeks ago, head cocked to the side.

"Well yeah. It shows how we're with each other through thick and thin, how we won't get separated easily." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, blushing at his confession.

I pulled him down for a kiss after the sweet words sunk in with shy silence, blushing.

"And that, my friends, is love." Kayla stood to the left of us with one of her sisters, Lacy, and a daughter of Apollo, Jessica who simultaneously coo," Awwwwww!"

I smiled into the kiss as our faces burned brighter.

**Word Count: 719**

Part 2:

Annabeth's POV:

"Love isn't real. Or at least I wish it wasn't real." I stated, my heart unknowingly cracking a little more as I through the words on the pinochle table, leaving Chiron to stare at them, and then turning to me as I twiddled with a loose tooth with deeply sad eyes.

"Why would you say such a thing, Annabeth dear?" He asked me, setting his cards down, folding his hands in his blanket covered, fake lap.

I dropped my cards on the table and leaned my head against my hand wondering why I shared my conclusion in the first place when it would obviously lead to a talk with my unofficial shrink. "Because it's true." I grumbled barely load enough for him to hear.

"And why do you say that?" Chiron's eyes gazed intently. I had his full attention.

"Because I don't have love. And love is something _everybody's_ supposed to have, right? So why do I have to suffer?"

"But you do have love, dear. I love you." He tried for a warm smile but I was somehow unable to return it at the moment.

"But what if something were to happen? Then you didn't love me anymore, and you left me." I looked at my hands instead of Chiron," That's why I hate love; why I wish it wasn't real. Love only leads to heartbreak. Like with my daddy."

I peeked at Chiron, with his tight frown and his eyes shown deeply sad for what seemed to be me. "And since love is real and I can't make it disappear, I simply won't love anyone anymore. That way I can't get hurt here anymore." I smiled thinking I had solved my problem of sadness and put my small seven-year-old hand on over my heart.

"Not even me?" He asked, hoping for an answer I wasn't going to use.

"Not even you. I extremely like you though, it's something close to love, but not love, because I'm the girl with no love to give." I grinned and my loose tooth wiggled.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that." I got out of my chair, too tired to finish the game, gathered my teddy bear that my papa had given to me back when I had believed he actually loved me, and hugged Chiron. When I reached for the doorknob on my way to my cabin, then to bed, Chiron's voice called," And Annabeth?"

"Yes Chiron?" My hand stopped and I looked over my shoulder to the kindly Centaur.

"Love really isn't something you can stop from appearing in your heart." He gave me one last smile before I turned away. "It's something that just happens. You can't just tell it to come or go and make you feel a certain way about someone."

"I think I can avoid it. Tell it to back off if it ever tries to sneak it's way into my heart." I grinned, believing my words to the fullest.

Chiron smiled a little, but I saw it was only to please me. When I turned away and stepped through the open doorway into the cold, misty night, with the teasing fireplace crackling with warmth, I swear I heard Chiron say quietly, maybe to me or possibly just to himself," I respectfully disagree, my dear. Someone will come along and slowly coo that love you're hiding to come to him, holding it in his hand, and you'll allow it. Aphrodite's clearly got something big brewing with you right in the center of it."

I raised my eyebrow, not sure what to think of that, and closed the creaking door.

I had no idea how right the old centaur was at that moment.

**Word Count: 617**

**I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did. It was fun to write.**

**See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Light

**Hello fanfiction readers!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Chapter 3: Light

Percy's POV

Sunlight hit my face and I groaned unhappily, shifting. I felt something beside me move, making noises of protests. My eyes shot open and I turned my head to see what was there. It was Annabeth, in my bed, with my arm wrapped around her waist. Gods she was an angel, her nose was red, like she had a cold, her princess curls seemed to be glowing because of the sunlight that had disrupted my happy sleep, and her beautiful face looked so calm and at peace… I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed, so I just buried my face in her hair, taking in her lemony scent, and then a question popped in my mind, _How the Hades had she gotten in my room?_

Oh! Now I remember. Annabeth came over to watch a movie with me and sleep over, she fell asleep on the couch, I carried her to my room, and set her down. When I was leaving to sleep on the couch I heard her mumble," Percy… Stay with me… Cold without you… Don't you dare drool on me." Who was I to object? So I stayed with her.

And I've got to admit, I like sleeping with Annabeth in the same bed, it was really nice-comfortable, warm, and like sleeping on a cloud. Which is really weird considering my bed can be seriously uncomfortable at times.

I didn't feel like thinking about it too much so I just closed my eyes and pulled Annabeth even closer to me—if that was possible—. I enjoyed Annabeth's warmth and unwillingly thought of how adorable she looked. I really couldn't help but open my eyes to look at her again. When I looked down I was surprised to see beautiful yet intimidating grey eyes looking at me.

Annbeth's cheeks reddened and she looked away. I quietly chuckled and kissed her hair, hoping she wouldn't see my blush. Somehow I found her eyes again and we just stared at each other. I looked at all the different colors in her eyes and how they made a perfect combination of different light and dark grays. I also noticed how she had this sort of cheery light in her eyes, one that showed the joy—how I identified this light a cheery and joyful, I don't really know—she felt.

She had once told me how I have some sort of light in my eyes, like it was a happy light that somehow was seen in my eyes. I knew this is probably what she had meant, and for some reason I had a sort of sad thought. I don't think that I would have this light if I didn't have people like Mom, Annabeth, Grover, Tyson, and others. The only reason I would ever have that light is because they're always around me, without them I wouldn't be the person I am today. _Thank you for giving me the light in my eyes. _I thought to everyone I loved and cared about.

I snapped myself out of thoughts and moved myself so I was face to face with Annabeth and kissed her nose, then smiled and whispered," I don't want to get out of bed… Can we go back to sleep?"

She bit her lip and whispered back," I don't know Percy. I have to work on another Zeus statue. I should go."

I frowned and whined," Noooooo. Take the day-off with me. Besides I think I've got a terrible cold that only cuddles and maybe a few kisses from you will cure. Don't leave me here sick!" I fake coughed into my shoulder and grinned at her.

"So only I can cure your sickness." She asked lightly smiling.

"That's right." I nodded.

Annabeth thought it over and said smiling, "Well then I guess I have no choice but to stay."

"Yaaaaaaaaay!" I quietly whispered/cheered.

Annabeth just laughed, kissed me (a lot) and re-tangled herself with me. She mumbled into my chest "You're really cheesy."

I laughed at that and said," Not _all_ the time. Don't most girls _like_ cheesy though?"

" Not me. Seems like only you can be cheesy on me."

"Oh, now who's being cheesy?" I grinned, knowing I had gotten her.

"Just shut up Percy."

"Yes m'lady." I swear I felt her roll her eyes.

Eventually we drifted off back into slumber, but before I did, I silently whispered in her hair," Thank you for the light Annabeth."

**Word Count: 747**

**And that's how Sally later found them and took a picture while suppressing a squeal of joy. It doesn't have anything to do with light so I couldn't really add it.**

**Review if you liked it. **


	4. Chapter 4: Dark

**Mine turtle! Check it out on youtube… Or don't**

**I don't own PJO**

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed. It inspires me to write.**

Chapter 4: Dark

Nico's POV

The darkness.

I used to fear it. Turned on any lights available and run from it.

I was scared of the monsters under my bed and lurking around me.

But now… but now I invite the darkness, I blend in with it, and most of all, I don't fear it anymore.

When Bianca died, my fear of it left me.

I can control it now and bend it to my will, it tires me though, I'll have to just keep practicing.

I love the darkness.

I still like the sunlight, it's not like I'm a vampire.

I just prefer darkness.

Beside's… The light reminds me of Bianca.

Why did she leave me? I've come to peace with her death but still…

Gods I missed her.

She refuses to allow me to speak to her; she says I must forever move on that I can't dwell, not even a little.

Not forget her but still move on.

If she was still here I don't think I would be the lord of the dead, I don't think I'd invite darkness. I'd still fear it.

But now I lurk in the shadows and darkness, we are one; the monster's under my bed are dust, literally.

I embrace the darkness and I fit in with it.

It's cold, sad, and lonely. Just like me. We understand each other, if that makes any sense.

But I can't stay in it forever; if I did it could consume me.

I could become too grim and I'll never see the bright and good side of things, just the bad.

That's why I have people like Percy and Annabeth in my life. They're my friends.

I didn't think I had friends at first, other than darkness and dead of course.

But they convinced me otherwise. They _are_ my friends.

They'll always pull me out of the darkness to play silly games that don't matter, but are fun, like basketball or soccer.

They always bring me back to the light, just like Bianca would have.

I love the darkness but… a little sunshine never hurt anyone.

**Word count: 347 I think.**

**Now I know it was short but I'm going to be making them longer. Eventually…**

**I hoped you enjoyed it, if you did please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Seeking Solace

**Hi there!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy! **

Chapter 5:Seeking Solace

Nyssa's POV

I was fighting back the tears in my eyes.

Oh Beckendorf I'll miss you.

He had sacrificed himself to save Percy and most likely other lives.

He died a hero. My hero, that's what he had always been to me.

He was a perfect role model and the perfect big brother.

Despite his imitating looks he had one mammoth of a heart.

Beckendorf was always so kindhearted, hardworking, and he didn't talk very much, but when he did people listened.

Just thinking about him made my heart ache.

The point is, my role model was gone, and I was seeking solace.

I was fine until now.

My brain had just accepted the fact that he was gone, now that we were burning his shroud.

Tears spilled out of my eyes at the thought of it.

I forced them away.

I need to stay strong, for Beckendorf. He wouldn't want me to cry.

But I couldn't help it. Tears were blurring my vision and dampening my cheeks.

I looked around as I attempted to force the tear of sadness away again.

I saw my half brothers and sisters having the same trouble as me. Percy was fighting tears and looking at a piece of paper, most likely his speech, while most of the campers were either weeping, comforting Silena, or doing both.

That made me a little angry. I don't understand why some of the people closest to him (the Hephaestus cabin) were feeling the same way as her, but she was the only one who didn't have to _seek_ solace.

We did though.

My anger died down as soon as it rose.

She cared for Beckendorf just as much as us. But the only difference was that she had fallen in love with him.

When they had first started going out he wouldn't stop talking about her. I kept telling him "_Don't fall head over heels for her. She'll just end up breaking your heart." _

But the event never occurred.

She fell head over heels for Beckendorf at the same time he did, and I'm happy that he got to be in bliss with her before he died.

I have a feeling he'll be waiting for her, because he loved her greatly and was probably going to marry her eventually.

Thoughts of that gave me some solace.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone sat next to me.

It was Will Solace.

As I wiped my tears away I asked him," What are you doing here Solace?"

"I don't like watching you cry Nyssa. It makes me feel sad for some reason."

What? Seeing me cry makes _him _sad? The guy hardly talks to me! He had always been sweet but still… I just don't understand.

"So I came here to comfort you." Will told me as he looked in my eyes.

I found myself doing something that surprised both him and I.

I hugged him and sobbed into his shirt, and I am most definitely _not _the kind of girl to sob into a person I barely talk to.

Instead of having to seek solace, this time Solace seeks out me.

How very ironic.

He hesitantly wraps his arms around me and pulls me in a little closer as I continue to cry.

After my tears are reduced to sniffling I pull away and look at him again. I notice he's slightly blushing.

"Thanks Will. I really needed the comfort." I tell him.

He just smiles and says," I like helping you out. If you need someone to talk to or just someone to hang out with, I'm there."

Like I said, he's a sweet kid. But the thing is, I felt like I actually could accept his offer, like he would be there for me.

I have a feeling that seeking solace wouldn't be a problem anymore.

**Took all day! I didn't have many thoughts for this so it was a little bit of a struggle but whatever. **

**I've done better…**

**I'll try to update a better chapter ASAP.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Break Away

**Hello! **

**I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick does.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Break Away

Percy's POV

I just wanted to break away from all this demigod business.

I, out of everyone, had to be the one in the great prophecy _and _a forbidden kid of Poseidon, which means I attract plenty of monsters, almost on a regular basis if you ask me.

Having such a big responsibility was one of the many reasons I would never be able to break away and escape these troubles.

Another reason is that if I ever did run away from my problems then who would have to take over for me? I couldn't do that to anyone. It wouldn't be fair to them.

I was once given the chance to break away and live on an island with a beautiful girl that fell in love with me forever. But no, I couldn't stay. I had a role to play in this world and I wouldn't let someone else play my part.

So I came back to my bittersweet reality to finish my damnation of a destiny, which would most likely end in death. But if I die in the end I'd make sure that Kronos would be sent back to the black abyss that he had been trapped in not so long ago.

There would never be any breaking away for me.

But I'd rather stay here with my family. Camp Half-Blood's campers were my family now as well and mom and Paul.

And especially now that I have saved Olympus and had finally gotten the guts to tell Annabeth how I felt, I was glad I turned down Calypso's offer to break away.

I don't think I'd ever want to break away again.

**I know, I know, not my best work. But hey, I'm tired and it's like 1 AM but I really wanted to post this.**

**I might start writing two chapters and then posting because they're so short. I'm going to try to get 1,000 words in every chapter from now on.**

**Please review.**

**See y'all later!**


	7. Chapter 7: Heaven

**Hi there random Internet people!**

**Thank you those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed. I appreciate it.**

**To someone (Guest): I **_**can**_** make a story in a mortal's POV. Does Rachel or Sally count?**

**To bobina61 (Guest): It is a long list isn't it? I'm glad you love it. :D & I like them as a couple too (Nyell (or something like that)**

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**I hope you like it.**

Chapter 7:Heaven

Travis's POV

Do you know what it feels like to be in Heaven?

I bet your wondering how I know what it feels like. So let me tell you.

It all started with a prank he wanted to pull on Katie, our arch nemesis and my 5-year crush.

"Come on Travis! It'll be epic!" Connor begged me for the hundredth time.

"No! N-O no! I'm not going to do that to Katie, Connor. She'll be so angry and embarrassed! I won't help you." I told him for the hundredth time.

"Aw come _on! _It won't be as fun without you man. Please! Why do you care about whether or not she's angry? She's the enemy! What, do you actually _like _her? She's not even cute."

"I said NO! And your right Connor, she's not cute. She's ADORABLE. She's has the beauty of a goddess! So I don't want to here you _ever_ say that again. Or else you'll get it." I raised my fist for emphasis.

That's when I realized it came our _way _louder then I had meant.

We had an audience. And Katie was a part of it.

Crap.

Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were comically wide. Other people had the same look stuck on they're face.

I looked back at Conner and he looked down right terrified. I put my fist down and calmly said," I said no. That's my final answer. Just drop the prank." Then ran away.

Connor didn't bother me about the prank for the rest of the day, but I did get a few looks from people.

I thought most of the drama was over but… boy was I wrong.

The next morning I was woken up by a ear splitting scream of," STOLLS!"

And I knew why.

I got up and ran outside without even getting some jeans on.

"_Damn it Connor." _Was all I was thinking as I ran to the Demeter cabin.

He actually did it, without my help, even after I told him not to.

When I got to the Demeter cabin I didn't hesitate to open the door and run to where Katie's bed was.

When I looked at her I was a little taken aback. I wouldn't have known it was Katie if I didn't know the prank and the victim.

Katie was covered in peanut butter and jelly, which was made from her crops, then cocooned in plastic wrap (her head was not wrapped so she could breath) that said," Katie drools Stoll's rule!" in black marker.

The worst part of it was the PB&J wouldn't come off for the next few days because a special spell Connor learned, unless he was feeling generous towards her, which was _very_ unlikely.

Katie's siblings were franticly trying to unwrap her but they were having some trouble with it.

Especially when Katie spotted me.

"Travis I'm going to murder you, as soon as I'm out of this, expect hell to rain down on you and your idiot brother! And to think that I thought you were sweet for sticking up for me the other day, but no! You _had_ toprove me wrong." She was in my face within three seconds.

"But Katie it wasn't me, it was all Connor! What do you think I was saying no to?" I defended myself.

She seemed to register my words and calm down.

"Now if your not mad at me I'd like to unwrap you, then go have a few _words_ with my brother."

She just nodded and looked down. I borrowed a knife from one of her brother's and carefully cut a space where I could rip the plastic wrap off her.

After a few minutes I finally got all of the plastic wrap off her and then let her stretch her limbs.

"I'm going to try and wipe this tasty gunk off your face now, ok Katie-Kat? Just don't bite me or anything." I told her.

I swear I heard her growl at my 'don't bite me' comment.

When my fingers hit contact with her eyes the sticky substance actually came off! I could see her eyelids now.

Then I wiped her entire face with my hands. Once the stuff was off I could once again see her beautiful face again. A face like hers shouldn't be hidden from the world.

"Looks like Connor spared you Katie. I can wipe the PB&J off your face!" I laughed.

"What do you mean? This stuff isn't cursed or anything, is it?" She asked with this questioning look.

"Uhhhhhh… No it's not cursed. I think…"

"Travis, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I think…"

She must have gotten what the curse was because she started trying to get the goo off her arms and legs, but sadly it didn't work.

"That evil genius. He made it so you could take off the PB&J on your face but not your body, probably so everyone could see who was his victim. It'll most likely wear off in the next five days." I thought out loud.

Katie cursed in ancient Greek.

"I'm really sorry Katie. I'm going to go _talk_ to Connor now." I told her, truly sorry that he had done this to her.

"Ok Travis. Thanks for helping me out." She said still looking pretty pissed off, hopefully not at me for any reason.

I just nodded and ran off, looking around for my jerk of a brother.

I spotted him sitting on a log looking around nervously.

"Connor! I can't believe you did that! Do you have any idea how mad I am?" I screamed at him.

Connor jumped up in the air about 5 feet in surprise.

"Why are you mad at me? It had absolutely no effect on you! Since when have you cared about Katie?" He yelled angrily.

"Not only did you turn her crops into jelly and peanut butter but you also covered her in it! She has to walk around like that for a week _and_ all her hard work was wasted. I told you to let this prank go!" By this time I had punched him in the jaw and he was rubbing it.

"Believe it or not Connor, but I care about Katie. I don't know why I'm so angry about this, but I am. I just think you should stick to pranks that don't turn her skin temporarily purple even after the jelly comes off." I told him after taking a few seconds to calm down.

" It does _what?" _I heard Katie's voice behind me.

I guess I forget to mention that part to her.

When I turned to her she looked down right murderous.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I ran back to my cabin.

~Line Break ~

It had been three days since Connor's prank. Apparently Katie had kicked his ass when I left and now he had a bruise on his jaw, courtesy of me, and a black eye from Katie.

A lot of people were teasing her and praising Connor for being a prank genius but whenever I was around and heard them talking like that I'd tell them to shut it in a not very nice way.

Connor and I made up, but I still hadn't talked to Katie yet. Heck we hadn't even _looked _at each other.

So you can see my surprise when Katie confronted me in the middle of my archery lesson.

"Hey Travis I just wanted to say thank you for being real sweet lately when you stood up for me, called me beautiful, adorable, and said you cared for me. And I guess in a way I c-care for you to." She rushed it all out of her mouth and blushed. With every word my blush grew redder.

"N-no problem Katie. I meant every word. Look I g-got to go and work on a new prank." I quickly made an excuse to run away without looking like a complete fool.

As I was walking away I heard her nervously say," One last thing Travis."

As soon as I turned around, fast as lightning, she gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then ran away even faster.

And that's how I learned what being in Heaven felt like.

**Word count: 1,384**

**Yaaaaaaay! Took all day.**

**Had almost nothing to do with Heaven but whatever!**

**Hope you enjoyed and if you did REVIEW.**

**I love the to hear your comments and I take requests.**

**And the next chapter might be made in a mortal POV. Depends on what my brain thinks.**

**It will probably be short though D:**


	8. Chapter 8: Innocence

**Hello mortals!**

**I don't own PJO or HoO, Rick does though.**

**The first three POV's are just freshmen from the scene in 'The Battle of the Labyrinth' on page 14. This is what they saw.**

Chapter 8:Innocence

Justin's POV

Holy mother of God, this guy was crazy! Some dude was attacking a seriously hot cheerleader, pleading for him not to hurt her, with a ukulele.

What kind of weapon is a ukulele? Why wouldn't he use an electric guitar or something? All the sudden she bursts into flames, fire flying everywhere!

I take it back. A ukulele it the perfect weapon. In fact I'm going to get one just in case someone attempts to rob me blind.

Then I ran away screaming as the alarms sounded and the ceiling sprinklers started up.

Lucy's POV

This dude is insane! He was swinging a clarinet at some cheerleader, saying "Oh no, please!" At first I thought, "She'll come out of this fine, it's just a clarinet." But I obviously thought to soon because as soon as the clarinet hit contact with her, she exploded causing fire to fly all around the room!

I ran away, fast as lightning, screaming, as I got soaked with water from the ceiling sprinklers.

I'll never think of clarinet's the same.

Jess's POV **(New Girl anyone?)**

Holy pizza in a pocket, he's got a bazooka! Oh wait. It's just a balloon made to look like a bazooka…

Some loon was about to strike a cheerleader with a balloon bazooka. "The cheerleader is just overreacting. She probably didn't see it was a balloon." I thought.

Boy was I wrong.

As soon as it hit her cheek she burst into blazing fire that spread throughout the room!

My only thought as I ran away was," Not a balloon! _Not _a balloon!"

Percy's POV

Mortals are so innocent. Most of them are anyways.

They'd never know the truth about demigods, gods, goddesses, the monsters under they're bed, who made up the internet, and a lot of other things.

How would they know I was saving lives, not harming people or setting buildings on fire?

In this way they would always be innocent, if that makes any sense.

**The end. Haha. **

**I hope you enjoyed my weird humor as much as I did. Usually I'm pretty random but today was just extra strange... Later on I might replace this one.**

**If you did please review, and don't hesitate to leave requests. **

**Thank you, goodnight/good day! **


	9. Chapter 9: Drive

**Hello!**

**Today I have jokes for you:**

**What kind of explosions do dinosaurs like? DINOmite! **

**Why are teddy bears never hungry? ****Because they are stuffed! **

**Why didn't the skeleton go to the school dance? He had no body to go with.**

**What did one laptop say to the other laptop?** **"Sorry you are not my type.****"**

**What gets wet the more it dries? A towel!**

**What's black and white and can climb trees? A panda.**

**That's all for now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Enjoy my randomness.**

Chapter 9: Drive

Thalia's POV

"Drive woman! No not that way! Left, left! Watch out for that cat! Are you _trying_ to kill us?" I heard Percy scream in my ear.

"SHUT UP! I can't think with you yelling!" I glared at him.

"Thalia! Look at the road!" Annabeth made me jump. I forgot she was here.

I bet your wondering what's going on here.

Well you see Percy was dumb enough to try and teach me how to drive, for the third time.

When I looked back at the road I was about to hit a fruit stand. I swerved to the right, back on the road.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" We all yelled as I almost crashed into a car, but stopped in time.

"Thalia, just park in front of that restaurant, we'll eat, then _I'll_ drive." Percy told me as calmly as he could.

It took a couple of minutes and a few bumps but I finally managed to park in front of the restaurant, slightly on the curb, of course.

When I got outside of the car I looked at the new damage I had caused.

"Thalia my car isn't completely destroyed, it's a miracle! You're actually getting better." Percy laughed.

Just then Annabeth got out of the car looking dazed. I stifled a laughed as I said," You look green Annabeth. Did Percy kiss you?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny Thalia." Percy gave me a dry look.

After Annabeth grew back to her natural color we went inside the restaurant that said something like," _Bboibe's Brriouts_"

I asked the waiter what the restaurant was called like five times before she finally stopped drooling over Percy and looked at me like, 'What is wrong with you?' but she answered," It's called Bobbie's Burritos…"

"Oh then we'll have three burritos and three waters. You can go now." Annabeth said, glaring at her.

The waiter who's nametag was something like," _Kirant_" just nodded and left us in a hurry after winking at Percy (who just blinked) of course.

When she was out of earshot Annabeth looked at me and said," Why on earth am I here, risking my life, trying to teach you how to drive, which is an impossible feat. Seriously Thal's fighting a hellhound is safer than this."

"First of all, that's not very nice. Second of all, you're the one who decided to come saying, and I quote, 'She can't be _that_ bad.'" She just grumbled and looked at Percy who was staring at the hot sauce with a 'Do I want that?' look stuck on his face.

Annabeth soon turned back to me and give advise on how I could improve on my driving skills but I zoned out thinking," _When are those burritos going to get here?" _I know, I know. I sound like Percy, but hey, I was hungry.

After a minute or two later, Annabeth started to talk about her architecture. I only listened to her when I heard say Artemis or Zeus.

When the burritos came I mentally cheered.

But then the weirdest thing happened. I don't even know how it happened: The waiter called Annabeth an um, _female dog_, some colorful words were exchanged, and then the waiter (turns out her name was Katrina) called Annabeth an imbecile.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Leave it to Annabeth to get pissed when she's called a bitch but goes psycho when she's called dumb, stupid, or an imbecile.

I looked at Katrina with a dead serious look and said," You should run now." She took the hint and ran for the 'Staff Only' door just as Annabeth lunged.

Percy and I grabbed her arms and dragged her out of there as fast as possible, while she attempted to get out of our hold.

"Damn it Percy! Unlock the car door!" I yelled at him when I had to hold Annabeth myself and let me tell you, I'm going to have a few bruises.

He fumbled with the keys and _finally _opened the door. I threw Annabeth at him and quickly grabbed the keys.

Kelp Head shoved Annabeth in the back and went in after her as I got in the driver's seat.

"Buckle up! This is gonna be a bumpy ride…" I muttered the last part as I started the engine.

"Just drive woman!" Percy yelled as a man worker from the restaurant came out and screamed at us.

I drove.

**Word Count: 747**

**I liked this one. That's probably because my (very) strange sense of humor. I could've made it emotional but I just wasn't feeling it today.**

**If this was a little OC then I'm seriously sorry. I'm having some brain farts today so just bare with me.**

**So now you have 3 options.**

**1. Review.**

**2. Review and favorite.**

**3. review, favorite, and follow.**

**I like three the most.**

**PS I might do anti-jokes next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: Breathe Again

**Hello!**

**To Alice (Guest): Thank you for the review's. I do like writing poetry but I'm more into the whole writing stories thing. I do plan on writing more Nico-based stories but it all depends on the idea's my brain provides.**

**Here's some anti-jokes:**

**What did the lawyer say to the other lawyer? We are both lawyer's.**

**What's worse than finding a worm in your apple? The Holocaust.**

**Why did the boy drop his ice cream? A bus hit him.**

**What is blue and smells like red paint? Blue paint.**

**Roses are red, Violets are blue, I've got a gun, Get in the van.**

**What's green and has wheels? Grass, I lied about the wheels.**

**Why was six afraid of seven? It wasn't. Numbers are sentient and thus incapable of felling fear.**

**That was fun.**

**Anyways, I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Breathe Again

Sally's POV

Thunder boomed from the storm that was raging outside. It was raining cats and dogs outside. Suddenly I heard someone lightly knock on the door and say," Sally?" just as I took out the fresh batch of blue cookies from the oven.

I quickly went to the door to see who it was. I opened the door to see a soaking wet Annabeth who was shivering and seemed to be crying. "Annabeth? Are you okay? Let me get you a towel." I told her, worried.

"Oh, Sally I-I'm so sorry. P-Percy's g-gone! H-he just disappeared. We all searched for h-him, but we couldn't find him!" Annabeth sobbed. As soon as she said those words my breathing stopped and tear's streamed down my face as I engulfed Annabeth in a hug.

My poor baby's gone. It made it even worse to see that the strong Annabeth was broken.

Every quest and fight Percy had been in was serious, but I had always known where he was, what had happened, and whether or not he was fine. But this time I didn't know anything. I didn't even know if he was alive.

I pulled away from Annabeth and wiped her tears away. She was just as heartbroken as I was. I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing; good that she loved Percy, bad that she was in the same pain as I was.

I gave her a small pair of Percy's sweat pants, t-shirt, and sweatshirt, which she blushed at. If I weren't so sad I would've teased her a little.

That night she stayed at our home and slept in Percy's room, going to bed early. When she was settled down with some milk I offered her, I went to bed too, but didn't sleep much.

I sobbed a little and when I did finally sleep I dreamt of Percy running from beasts in the shadows until he fell into an abyss, wailing for help. I woke up in cold sweat.

I could only hope that my baby boy was all right. He was clearly old and mature enough to take care for himself, but in my mind he would always be my baby. Nothing would ever change that.

I got out of bed, changed, and made blue pancakes. Percy's favorite… I choked back a sob. I can't keep crying.

Percy has always come back. He would never abandon us like this. I must hold onto hope.

So when Annabeth got up, she had breakfast and kept me company for a little while longer before she left saying she was going to go search for Percy and then return to camp.

I later found out she took Percy's sweatshirt. I laughed at that.

Two days later Paul came back from his fishing trip, very happy that he caught two trout's all by himself, but when he saw my expression and heard the news, there was no happy left.

So for a few months it continued like that. I was very sad and worried, but every once in a while I would smile or laugh, but mostly I just worried for my son.

At some point Annabeth Iris-messaged me saying she had gotten a vision of Percy. He seemed fine.

My hopes that he would return soon grew stronger.

And then I got a call, early morning, from him, and I regrettably didn't answer it. I remembered what he said, word-for-word. "_Mom. Hey, I'm alive. Hera put me to sleep for a while, and she took my memory, and… Anyway, I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm on a quest- I'll make it home. I promise. Love you."_

He had gone through so much already, killed so many monsters, defeated gods and titans, had many life or death experiences, and had turned down god-ship to do what's right for others (even though that wasn't the only reason), and now he was on _another_ quest.

Hero's never get a brake, do they?

I called Annabeth as soon as I heard the voicemail.

One day I got an unexpected Iris-message from a serious looking Annabeth while I was washing dishes. "Annabeth! You almost gave me a heart-attack!" I told her.

"Sorry Sally. Are you okay?" Annabeth asked me with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, just scared me is all. I'm just wondering what you doing here."

"Yeah, about that…I've got some good and bad news for you."

"Give it to me straight dear." I said thinking," _What's the bad news?"_

Annabeth inhaled deeply before saying," We know where Percy is, but it isn't exactly a very safe place for us Greeks. He's at a Roman camp somewhere in San Francisco, and as you know-"

"Romans and Greeks don't mix well." I finished for her.

She just nodded sadly. "So why don't you go get him?" I asked, worried.

"We have to build the Argo II first. For a quest that we'll have to go on soon after we reunite with him. And the Argo II will take about two months to build."

"He'll be fine then. He's always come back, no matter what." I said certain of it and smiled at her.

Annabeth smiled at me sadly before saying," One last thing Sally."

"Yes Annabeth?"

"There is a possibility he might not remember us."

"He'll remember. He won't let us down." I said with much confidence. Hope had boosted my confidence in Percy's return.

And then the day came that another person lightly knocked on the door but this time I heard," Mom?" I ran to the front door dropping the book I was reading on the floor, tears of happiness in my eyes. My hope of his return was almost bursting at this point. Could it really be my baby boy, Percy?

I opened the door to find that yes, it was the boy I had raised and was so proud of, holding the hand of a smiling Annabeth. I hesitantly reached for his face to make sure he was real and I wasn't dreaming.

My hope of his return burst, for it was no longer needed.

He had come back and I could _finally_ breathe again.

**Word count: 1,028**

**Man I love Sally, she's the best. I hope I didn't make too many mistakes.**

**If you liked it please review.**

**PS I might continue doing jokes/anti-jokes...**


	11. Chapter 11: Memory

**Hello there!**

**So this morning/afternoon I turn my laptop on and BOOM! I had like 15 new messages from people who reviewed, favorites, or followed me/my story. I also got like 20 pieces of junk mail but whatever! Thank you for the support, it makes me all giddy. :]**

**To FireyShadows: Thank you! I will try my best to update. PS love the username!**

**To Headintheclouds818: I love them 2 :)**

**To TLOS00: I really liked the anti-joke (sorta). Poor boy. Thank you. PS When my brother introduced me to anti-jokes I was all D: "What is wrong with you?! That's not a joke!" I quite like them now though.**

**To VictoryOfAngels-NICO: Thank you very much. There will be more to come. I love the name btw. Nico rocks.**

**I have anti-jokes _and _riddles (I couldn't find my joke book...) for you guys/girls today:**

**How do you confuse a blond (no offense to any blondes out there)? Paint yourself green and throw forks at her.**

**What goes black and white, black and white, black and white? A penguin rolling down a hill  
**

******A horse walks into a bar. Several people got up and left seeing the potential danger in the situation.**

**I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation and I surround every place. What am I? The letter e. End, timE, spacE, crEation, Every placE.  
**

**A duck walks into a bar, the bartender says," What'll it be?" The duck doesn't say anything because its a duck.**

**A visibly exhausted and distressed man walks into a bar and orders a strong drink. "Long day?" The bartender asks. "No, all days are 24 hours." The man replies, amazed at how uneducated the bartender is.**

**Two cows are in a field. Suddenly, from from behind a bush, a rabbit leaps out and runs away. One cow looks around a bit, then eats some grass and then wanders off.**

**:P**

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Memory

Percy's POV

Memory. Once I remembered what that word meant I realized something.

I hardly had any memory of my life. I knew what words, letters, and other things like that meant, but the only personal memory I have is of one person (and my name).

Annabeth the grey-eyed girl with princess curls that I was so attached to. I feel like I miss her, like I just have to return to her, almost if I had a promise to keep, not that I would know. I faintly remember how one time I told her how I much I was attached to her princess curls, she laughed and said," Princess_ curls? I like warrior princess better._" I remembered how I felt around her, butterflies in my stomach, body tingling every time we touched, strongly blushing when we got closer. How she was so smart, having all the knowledge she has would make my brains blow up, seriously.

I also remembered our nicknames for each other: Annabeth was Wise Girl and I was Seaweed Brain. But mostly I remembered how much I cared for her and deep down, I knew she was probably the person I loved the most, but being the oblivious idiot I am, I wouldn't fully realize this until probably much later.

Gods, I'd give anything to see her in person, even if it was only for a minute. I missed her so much I could just curl up in a ball on the dirty ground and cry. Or punch a brick wall in frustration.

Annabeth is all I remember, and as much as I love to think about her, I'm still frustrated and upset that I don't know anything beyond her. I don't know my birthday, parents, where I lived, whether or not I have a job. Heck, I don't even know my own age! If that isn't frustrating, then I don't know what is.

So here I am, going on journey to find my memories again, so I could get back to my grey-eyed girl. I just want Wise Girl back.

So here I come memories.

**Word Count: 350**

**Short, I know but hey, I was seriously busy today.**

**So I'll write the next two ASAP**

**If you enjoyed this then please review or spread the word of this story that some people seem to like. You don't have to though...**

**Well I'm going to bed now that it's like 4 am. **

**PS Suggestions for the next chapter 'Insanity', I'm not sure what to do with this... **


	12. Chapter 12: Insanity

**Hello.**

**Thank you for the suggestion guys/girls, how didn't I think of it? Thank you all for the support.**

**Here are a few anti-jokes:**

**Haikus are easy, but sometimes they don't make sense. Refrigerator.**

**Roses are grey. Violets are grey. I am a dog.**

**What is a vampires favorite dessert? Vampires aren't real.**

**How do you get a clown off a swing? Hit him with an axe.**

**Why was the boy sad? He had a frog stapled to his face.**

**What would George Washington do if he were alive today? Scream and scratch at the top of his coffin.**

**So uplifted.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Have fun. I guess…**

Chapter 12: Insanity

Chris's POV

We had just arrived at Antaeus's arena. The place was terrible and just looking at it terrifies me. There were thousands of bone from the ceiling, scattered on the floor, and decorated the walls.

Luke was talking to Antaeus, trying to convince him to let us pass.

Antaeus was terrifying. He couldn't be defeated. Someone takes his head off with a knife and the dirt rises to make a new one for him. He's almost immortal. So everyone listens to him and continues to fight each other for his amusement. No one would be dumb enough to try and kill him, unless they didn't understand his advantage.

Luke told me that I might have to fight in the arena to let them pass. It scared me. The winners just keep fighting and fighting. Take the centaur fighting now, for instance. I've watched him fight seven monsters, one after the other. He's currently fighting an empousia, already battered and bruised from his previous fights, looking like he would fall over at any moment.

The audience screamed in joy as the empousia turned his legs to shreds and he fell to the ground, unable to get up.

The empousia looked at Antaeus for the signal to kill him. He smiled crookedly and he gave the thumbs down sign. Frozen, I watched as the poor centaur's head is cut off, picked up and shown to the audience.

They were all horrible monsters, thinking this was fun. Antaeus thought this would make his dad, Poseidon, proud?

Poseidon wasn't all bad. Percy proved that he was pretty awesome being able to control water, talk to horses, breath underwater, and more, all courtesy of his dad. I hear Poseidon is almost exactly like Percy, so he must be all right.

Thinking of Percy made me think of how much Clarisse pretended to hated him. She liked they're quarrels and thought of Percy as a heroic idiot. Despite the bad ways she describes him she secretly respects him, she's just pissed that Percy kicked Ares's ass, broke her spear, and more.

Clarisse. I missed her the most. I wish I could just get out of this mess and see her, but I know that I can't. I'm stuck in this horrible maze with these terrible monsters. Mary, another demigod on Luke's side, reminded me of Clarisse. She fell into a pit two days ago, though. When it happened Luke just looked into the pit where her screams faded and said," Such a shame. Oh well." Like it was something that happens daily. That's when I saw how insane he really was.

I just wish I could've figured out how crazy Luke and his army were earlier. But they were powerful goons. They seemed to have the advantage in this war.

I felt like I was being watched. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and looked around. My eyes landed on Antaeus who was creepily grinning at me and talking to Luke who turned to me as well and nodded.

Oh no. My whole body started to shake as I heard Luke call," Chris! Come here. It's time you do some… training." I had to get out of there, fast.

I quickly got up, grabbed my backpack, and ran to the nearest. The hydras let me pass, saying," Have fun out there!"

As I was halfway down a corridor I heard Luke scream at them," Why'd you let him go? Get him!"

I ran down another dark corridor with the hydras screaming behind me, slowly ganging up on me.

I didn't think about the horrible things that I would see in the maze. I just thought one thing. Run.

I ran for who knows how long. I didn't stop even after I couldn't hear the hydras. I finally stopped running, exhausted. I sat on the floor and leaned against the wall.

I closed my eyes and soon I began to see things. Horrible things. I saw people screaming for mercy as Antaeus laughed with his cruel smile. I saw the evil son of Poseidon pick up a skull and carry it like a trophy. I saw people lost in the labyrinth ending up dead through starvation, bleeding to death, or falling into traps that the labyrinth contains.

Almost every horrible vision I saw ended in death. I even saw Mary in the pit screaming for help from anyone then she was just a lifeless body.

My last vision was of King Minos and Antaeus laughing at people and monsters dying, then King Minos turned to me and said," You'll die in this cruel labyrinth, coward, just like Mary."

I woke up in cold sweat shivering. I knew I was going insane and if I didn't get out soon, I'd be mad beyond help. I calmed down and opened my backpack to find some tuna sandwiches, two large canteens of cold, fresh water, a flashlight, a jacket, a machete, some ambrosia, a flask of nectar, and a note.

I picked up the note and it read,

_Dear Chris,_

_I'm sorry I can't help too much but I hope I helped you with what I gave you. I'm glad you no longer resent me. Remember I love you. I hope you get out safely._

_ Love Dad._

I silently thanked him as I ate half a sandwich and took a very small drink of water.

I have a feeling I'll be here a while.

~Not-so-special Line Break~

I don't know how long I've been stuck in this hell. My dreams have been getting worse. I'm going insane. I've been attacked in the maze by monsters, stuck in traps, burnt my arm, almost impaled by knives that shot from the wall, seen illusions of people I cared for being tortured, and just a few minutes ago I got my foot caught in a bear trap. If it wasn't for what my dad had given me, I'd have bled to death by now.

It gets worse though.

Voices scream for help and mercy in my head all the time. If my body didn't know what to do I'd be dead for sure.

I'm so mentally ill that I can't stop from muttering about all the dead, how cold, hopeless, and dark it is in here. I also talk of how horrible the son of Poseidon is, his death arena, and the thousands of skulls that he decorates his arena with.

I feel like I can't be helped anymore.

I unconsciously ran my hand against the wall, muttering of the dead. All of a sudden, light hits my face.

Light? Not possible. Only darkness here.

Despite my thoughts I walked towards the light.

Maybe I was dead. That'd be better than here.

When I was in the light, things cleared up. My legs didn't stop though. I just kept walking. My mental illness was so bad; I didn't even realize I had left the labyrinth. I just kept walking, exhausted, and muttered about the horrible things that I had seen.

I didn't stop until I saw Mary. "Mary?" I asked her confused.

"You're another illusion! Get away!" I screamed at her, scared and confused. How is she here? It's not possible.

"Chris? It's Clarisse. I'm going to help you, ok?" Mary said as she pulled me by the arm towards a house.

"So cold. So dark. So hopeless. No way out. Son of Poseidon is horrible! Thousands of skulls. Doomed." I told her shakily.

"We'll get you better Chris. I promise." Mary said tearfully. How can Mary help me? Insanity has already tooken over.

**Word Count: 1,263**

**Poor Chris.**

**Well that wasn't too chipper.**

**I have a question for you guys: What kind of music do you listen to? I'd like to know, so send in some songs, bands, etc.**

**I also need to inform you that I'll be going on vacation for a week. I might not have wifi… I'll be writing (hopefully) but not posting. So I made this one longer.**

**Review if you enjoyed it. **

**Bye.**

**PS Next ones might be a little Percabeth. Keyword is might.**


	13. Chapter 13: Misfortune

**Hello!**

**I'll make this quick. Thanks to those who reviewed (I won't be doing any personal thanks right now because I have 434 pieces of mail (most of it is the biggest spam of all, facebook) to read which has the reviews scattered around and I really wanted to post anyways.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO. If I did, no one would know what the heck it is.**

**Enjoy! Or don't, your choice. Though enjoying would be nice.**

Chapter 13. Misfortune

Luke's POV

Misfortune. I've had more than my fair share of it.

My bad luck started when I was maybe four-years old, when I was old enough to start remembering what was going on around me, like my mom sometimes turning psycho and attacking me, rasping "My child! Must protect him! Not his fate—no! Not his fate," in a horrible, low voice, with eyes glowing unnaturally green. I would hide in the back of the closet and silently cry and pray to my dad while she continued to smash things and scream in the voice that clearly wasn't hers.

When she wasn't like that she was still insane, just not dangerous. She would make me peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and cookies, but they had mold on the sandwiches and the cookies were usually burnt. My mom sometimes got monster dolls and would show them to me, which just freaked me out more, knowing that one day I'd be fighting those monsters. She would talk of me, how much she loved me and how I was very special, dad, how wonderful he was and how he said he might visit her, a day I couldn't wait for.

It went on like that until I was about 9 and I realized something. My dad, Hermes wasn't coming, was he? So I decided to leave, telling mom I would come back at lunch, but knowing I would never come back to the house where my nut of a mom lived. She wouldn't be hurting or scaring me anymore.

I packed a bag with clothes, plenty of food and water, and a celestial bronze knife I had stolen from a pawnshop, at night. When it was morning I told my mom," I love you mommy. I'm going to play outside, I'll be back at lunch." When I said, "I love you mommy." She teared up, hugged me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek because I've _never_ said that to her. I almost felt sad about leaving her at the time.

As I got older and traveled, monsters attacked, but I had practiced with the knife so I managed to stay alive. When I turned 13 I unluckily bumped into a Cyclopes and would've died if it weren't for Thalia, who saved my sorry butt.

Thalia and I became a family. We protected each other and did everything we could to stay alive. She even gave me a sword saying, "I prefer my spear, take it." So I did. I was pretty good at swordplay, if I do say so myself.

Monster chased us, we killed them, monsters chased, and we killed. We also ran into The Hunters.

After that nothing really changed except the weather, locations we were at, and the monsters, until one day, I was almost killed by a seven-year old, curly blond haired girl.

I found out her name was actually Annabeth and she became part of the family immediately. If it weren't for Annabeth's intelligence we would've had to keep stealing food (she knew about wild fruits that could be eaten) and wouldn't have gotten out of some fights.

Grover came along three weeks after Annabeth. We kept running into more and more monsters and almost died inside a Cyclops's lair but Annabeth stabbed him in the foot, surprising him, and cut Thalia's ropes, were she handled the rest.

But that Cyclops slowed us down and gave the monsters that were chasing us, time to catch us just as we had found Half-Blood Hill. It was just out of reach as the monsters attacked. Thalia forced me to go with Annabeth and Grover to the Big House, where we would be safe. She fought bravely but she was already wounded and there were too many for her to fend off. When she was only moments from dying, Zeus took pity and turned her into a pine tree. Why a pine tree, I'm not really sure.

That's when my resentment towards Olympus raised a great amount. I hated them, it was they're fault Thalia was gone. They don't care at all! I never asked for this life! My misfortune and all the other demigods bad luck was all they're fault!

For years I trained at camp and as I grew up, I'll admit it, I might've gained a big crush on Annabeth, even though she was much younger than me, her intelligence was probably at the same level, and I was finally granted a quest.

A quest that had already been done by Hercules. A quest that I failed and as a reminder of it, I was given a permanent scar on my face that tore my pride in two as everyone saw it and gave me pity that I never wanted. When Annabeth saw it she hugged me, told me how happy she was that I was back, alive, and I almost cried on the spot. Some hero I was.

I became bitter and angry on the inside, careless and fun looking on the outside, despite my scar. My resentment towards the gods and goddesses grew slowly, but surely.

One night I heard Kronos talking to me in my dreams, promising me a quest no demigod had ever done before, a better world, power, I'd be a leader, and I would get to tear down Olympus brick-by-brick, just like I had wanted.

I unluckily fell under Kronos's spell and agreed that I would serve him and destroy the gods. I left Annabeth and I joined Kronos. She would never agree to go against Olympus; she thought I was a monster, which was probably true.

I served Kronos to the point where I took a dip in the Styx, poisoned Thalia's tree, tricked Annabeth into holding the sky, tried to kill Percy multiple times, and then gave him my body so he could walk the earth again.

Annabeth refused to run away with me like the old times so I was unfortunately stuck to my 'duty'.

And in the end I murdered Kronos and myself, saving Olympus, Western civilization, and the girl I loved but didn't love me back, Annabeth. Percy Jackson had tooken the special place in her heart I had wished for; he seemed to be her permanent something.

I didn't even have enough time to say, "I love you." To Annabeth, dad, or mom.

The sad point is my life had so much misfortune, but fortune was always there, hiding away, I just couldn't see it, I always saw the bad.

I always saw the misfortune.

**Word Count: 1,092**

**I did a super quick revision so sorry if I have any mistakes. **

**Sorry it took so long to post. I was a little busy.**

**If you liked it: review or favorite. Thanks for reading! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	14. Chapter 14: Smile

**Hi!**

**To Innoverse: I didn't think about that part... Very ironic! Thank you, I plan to 'keep it up'.**

**To FireyShadows: Thank you!**

**I'll be slowing down with updates because school is starting and I still have a bunch of mail to go through. Meh. Also, if you want me to keep up the whole 'anti-joke, joke, riddles' thing up, inform me. Sometimes my brain can't think of anything, but if you guys like it I'll try to do it regularly.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 

Leo's POV

"Is your face stuck that way or are you a grumpy grandma that looks young?" I asked Reyna who I hadn't seen smile once for a month since we had arrived on my wicked and badass ship, Argo II.

Her scowl deepened at my question," There is nothing to smile about Valdez. My face isn't stuck this way and I assure you I'm not a grumpy grandma. Now go be an imbecile somewhere else, I'm busy."

"Your not busy grandma. Liar, liar, do you want to be set on fire?"

"Do I want to be set on fire? I was sure it was "pant on fire"."

"My version is "do you want to be set on fire." Deal with it Little Miss Grumpy."

"I absolutely don't have time for this! Go annoy Jason. You near me is definitely not putting me in a smiling mood."

"I will be the first man—"

"Boy."

"Alive to make you smile with actual joy! I will succeed in this mission! And I am a man. M—A—N. Man."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You have fun with that." Reyna said as she walked away from me. Before she was out of earshot she said," And you definitely a boy."

She ignored my cries of protest.

~That Really Awesome Line Break~

It's been 3 weeks since my promise and I've had no successful attempts to get Reyna to smile.

I was walking past the principia when I heard something that sounded like… weeping.

I hesitantly went inside to find it was actually Reyna crying. Whoa, it must be really, _really_ bad for _the_ Reyna to be crying.

"Reyna? Are you ok?" I asked as Argentum and Aurum nuzzled her, whimpering.

She looked up with sad eyes and attempted to force a steely look on, but gave up and put her head in her hands again.

"Reyna what happened?" I asked her softly as I walked up to her and was trying to figure out if she'd stab me if I tried to comfort her.

Reyna slowly stopped crying and wiped her eyes before saying," I guess you could call it boy trouble. My competition won, I lost."

"Oh." I said quite intelligently. I guess Jason picked Piper over Reyna.

"I'm really sorry Reyna. But just so you know… Jason's really is missing out. You're like some warrior princess, beautiful and regal but can kick anyone's ass. You're also super duper smart. If Jason doesn't want all that then it isn't meant to be. Go find someone who likes you and you like him, but make sure it isn't a man whore or something." I told her honestly, blushing. I have nothing against Piper but I was trying to cheer Reyna up so mentioning how Piper is a warrior princess too probably wouldn't of helped the situation at all.

Reyna didn't say anything for a while but she looked at me her eyes changing from sad to something unreadable. A little sad but mostly I saw something I couldn't put my finger on.

Then she did something that sent electric sparks through me.

She smiled and man, it was enough to make me get a little tongue-tied and blush some more. I had a little crush (Gigantic crush) on her and seeing her like this totally shot sparks through me.

"I got you to smile! I think it makes you look like _two_ million bucks." I smiled happily.

Then she blushed at my words but quickly it disappeared.

My brain went all "WHAT? Did she just blush at what _I _said? THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE. It was definitely just my imagination."

"Thank you Leo. That was very un-Leo of you to say. I was expecting a terrible joke." Another smile played on her lips.

"What can I say? I just might have a Romeo under all this awesomeness. And my jokes are LEGENDARY." I grinned goofily.

Reyna snorted," Yeah right. You? A Romeo? And are you talking about the beaver jokes or the aardvark jokes being legendary?"

"A. The Romeo inside of me is greatly offended. B. I was talking about my legendary Reyna jokes."

"What? You'd better be joking with me Valdez." Her smile immediately melted and she glared at me.

"You know your glares _can_ actually kill, right? So if you could just give me a smile instead—" Her glare hardened.

"I was joking, the beaver jokes are legendary. Please stop trying to murder me with steely looks." I said putting my hands up in an 'I surrender' way.

I thought a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips when she stopped glaring.

She finally smiled for me.

VICTORY FOR LEO! MISSION ACCOMPLISHED! I HAVE SUCCEDED!

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Reyna asked looking questioning. I didn't realize I had been staring at Reyna until she pointed it out.

"Several reasons. One is because I got you to smile so, victory! Another is that I'm planning on getting those smiles dying to come out, out." I told her, pounding my fist in the air when I said victory.

And she smiled.

**Word Count: 851**

**Don't murder me Jayna or Liper fans! I think these two would be pretty badass together.**

**If you don't support this uh, 'ship' then that's okay! The outcome isn't mine to say, it's Rick's. So just because I wrote this doesn't mean the couples you favor won't prevail in the books, if you know what I mean.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I want to read 'The Demigod Diaries' really bad, so I'm speedy. **

**A little question for you: What's your top 3 PJO or HoO couples?**

**Don't hesitate to request or throw some suggestions out there.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Next one should be LONG, so might take a little long... hopefully not. **


	15. Chapter 15: Silence

**Hello there.**

**To those who reviewed, favorited, or follow thank you! I always enjoy the support. **

**Anti-jokes for you:**

**A white guy, a black guy, and a Chinese man all walk into a magic shop, at different times in the day to buy different products.**

**Yo mama so old, she might die soon.**

**Ask me if I'm a tree. Are you a tree? No.**

**Steve Hawkings walks into a bar.**

**And the Lord said unto John, "Come forth and receiver eternal life." But John came fifth and received a toaster.**

**How did the fat guy survive the air crash? He didn't, he died like everyone else.**

**I'm starting a thing where I suggest songs/bands to listen to:**

**Muse (the most badass band ever) Check out the albums Absolution, The Resistance, and Black Holes and Revelations (they all rock)**

**Snow Patrol (band.) Check out the songs 'The Lightning Strike' (as heard on Act of Valor and one of my favorite songs) and 'Chasing Cars'.**

**'Green Day (awesome band).**

**Matchbox Twenty (band).**

**Anyways, I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

I stepped into Annabeth's office on Olympus were she was sitting on a stool, working on a new blue print even though there was already like sixty scattered on the floor, sticking out of a drawer, and piled up on the long table Annabeth was sitting at.

I snuck over with the blueberry muffin I had specially picked out for her, in a bag.

She didn't even notice me until I was hugging her from behind, though she did let her self-defense systems kick in and she hit me in the side with her elbow, then kicked me where it counts.

I made a sort of breathy "Eh" sound, and fell backwards.

"Percy? You scared me! Are you okay?" She said faster than lighting.

"Yeah." I said an octave higher than usual then I said in my usually tone, "Yeah, I'm good."

Annabeth helped me up and I held up the plain white bag with the blueberry muffin. "I bought a blueberry muffin, just baked, and I was gonna go gobble it up right now, but if you take a small break with me, I'll only shove half of it into my gullet and let you eat the other half.

She thought for a moment before smiling and saying, "I'll take a 20 minute break with you if you actually chew the muffin before swallowing."

"Deal." I grinned.

We sat against the wall, leaned against each other, and ripped apart the muffin, which I chewed about twice before swallowing.

"We have to tell our parents about us Percy." Annabeth ambushed me with a serious question.

"Wha?" I asked with my face full of muffin.

Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes at me before saying," We have to tell our parents about us. Our godly parents most likely already know, but our mortal parents certainly don't."

"Oh. Um, okay. We could do it tomorrow night; your family is coming over for a few days today, right? So we tell them over dinner at my house or something."

"Sounds great Seaweed Brain." She ate the last bite of her muffin and surprised me for the second time that day by getting up and practically dropped on my lap. I blushed as I slowly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I leaned my head down and unconsciously traced my nose up and down her neck. She involuntary shivered and quietly murmured," That feels good."

"I thought you had to work in 20 minutes. It's been like 25 minutes, you're late!" I laughed as I inconspicuously (hopefully) sniffed the top of her lemon-scented head.

"I'll make it 35 minutes." She paused a second before asking," Um, Percy, are you sniffing my head?"

I'm not as sneaky as I'd had hoped. I blushed as I stuffed my face in her hair as murmured, my voice muffled," You smell like lemons. It's seriously addicting. Plus I'm attached to you princess curls."

"_Princess _curls? I like warrior princess better." I joined Annabeth in laughter.

~Little ol' Line Break~

I was dressed in jeans, a white button-up shirt, rolled up to my elbows, and black sneakers, as I set the table with Paul at our house.

Annabeth and I planned to have the dinner at my house, cooked by mom, in 25 minutes. Just as I put all the glass cups on the table I heard a knock on the door. I quickly opened the door to see all the Chase's smiling.

"Hi. Glad you came!" I said, hopefully without sounding nervous. I don't need any suspicion from anyone.

"Why hello boy. You've grown much taller!" Mr. Chase said as Bobby and Mathew decided to cling to my legs for some odd reason. I was now just as tall as Mr. Chase, maybe a little taller.

Mrs. Chase tried to pull the twins off of me as she scolded them, Annabeth and Mr Chase were smiling, and silently laughing. I leaned down to the two boys and easily pried them off my legs, then slung them over my shoulders as they protested and pounded on my back, which I didn't feel because of my invincibility.

Smiling to Annabeth and her parents I said," Please come in. Food will be ready in a few minutes."

Mom and Paul came out of the kitchen and greeted Mr. and Mrs. Chase, while Annabeth watched me tickle the boys after lightly tossing them on the couch.

They squealed, wiggled around, and laughed as continued to tickle them. "Help, somebody! Annabeth! It tickles!" One of the two yelled, in-between laughs.

A timer rang off; coming from the kitchen signaling the meatloaf was done. I smiled to Mom and said," I'll bring it out. I'll be a minute."

"Thank you sweet heart," She said cheerily to me, then turned and smiled to Annabeth and asked," Annabeth, could you go with him? He tends to have… Trouble in the kitchen." I pouted and Annabeth laughed and nodded as she got out of her seat and followed me into the kitchen. I got the potatoes and carrots off the stove and put them on a big plate as Annabeth pulled the meatloaf out of the oven.

I picked the plate up and was about to bring the food out when Annabeth turned to me, meatloaf in hand. I caught my breath. I hadn't actually really _looked_ at my girlfriend tonight. I _saw_ her but I hadn't seen how she was wearing a beautiful plain black dress with white birds soaring on the fabric (I'm sure Juniper would approve), her hair swept to the side, and her eyes glinting.

I don't know how it happened but my body seemed to have a mind of it's own as I stepped close to her, setting the plate down.

I didn't even realize she was saying something until she waved her oven-mitt covered hand in front of my eyes, saying," Percy? What are you doing?"

"Huh? What?" I answered, returning from my trance.

She lightly smiled and said," Ugh, your cute. Wipe the drool from your mouth and bring out the platter of potatoes and carrots."

I quickly checked for drool, which she had just teased me about, and as much as I wanted to wrap my arms around Annabeth, I listened to her orders instead.

"Here it comes!" I said happily as Annabeth and I went into the dinner table. Mathew and Bobby (I have no idea who was who) licked they're lips, Mr. Chase took one look at it and said," That looks lovely Sally!"

"She has quite the cooking skills. Her meals are fit for a king." Paul beamed while Mom blushed, and laughed.

The conversation went from school (Meh.), to Mr. Chases latest project process (Pretty cool, actually.), then to how Olympus is coming along (Annabeth won't stop talking.) Eventually I found an opening to talk and nervously said," Um, guys? Annabeth and I have something to tell you." Everyone turned to me, and glanced at Annabeth, which didn't exactly fill me with confidence. I took a deep breath and said," AnnabethandIaredating."

"What? Percy, speak slower." My mom said, just as confused as everyone else (besides Annabeth).

I bit my lip and said," Annabeth and I are dating…" I had just dropped a bomb (for parents at least) on Annabeth's and my family and they sat there frozen and shocked. I could here street noise outside.

I hate silence. It makes my ADHD go crazy. Then all the sudden, like machine guns, Mr. and Mrs. Chase attacked me with questions while I shot Annabeth panicked looks.

Before I could even process what they were saying my mom squealed in excitement. At least she was enjoying this.

"Ha! I knew something was going on between you two, it was just a matter of time," She laughed. I put my forehead on the table as she continued," You two are just the cutest! I was wondering why you were gone more often, getting up early, and it was you seeing Annabeth wasn't it?" When had my Mom turned into Aphrodite?

"Well… I'd like to know what your intentions with my daughter are. How long have you been dating? How did it happen?" Mr. Chase asked.

I really wish that silence were here again.

I lifted my head, shifted uncomfortably in my seat and answered," I intend to stay with your daughter for a very long time, in which I'll treat her with the respect she greatly deserves and try to be the best boyfriend I can be, even though I don't deserve her. We have been dating for three weeks." I grinned before saying," The way we became boyfriend and girlfriend... Annabeth practically threw herself at me and said," You are the greatest, most awesome—"

"That is not what happened! You and I both know that is not the truth!" Annabeth was bright red.

"Annabeth, you're so red, tomatoes must be jealous." I stifled a laugh.

Our parents and I busted out in laughter as Annabeth crossed her arms and sank into her seat. When the laughter died down Mom asked me while smiling," No, really. How did it happen?"

I went into silence.

**Word Count: 1532**

**I really enjoyed this one! I was going to end it with Percy thinking," Crap." But ending it with the word silence was more fitting, I guess.**

**Suggestions are appreciated and needed. Seriously. Next one is called Questioning and my brain isn't cooperating (which is strange because I do remember being excited for this one…). So suggest away.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. If you guys want to send some good songs, bands, etc. go ahead! I love music...**


	16. Chapter 16: Questioning

**Hi. I'm mad at you guys, no one reviewed a suggestion.**

**To Innoverse: Gracias! I love those songs! I enjoy shipping those two, they so cute!**

**To livingwithobsessions: Tratie is the bomb-diggity (as my dad loves to say).**

**Anti-jokes for the day:**

**What's brown and sticky? A stick.**

**What's worse than biting an apple and finding a worm? Getting eaten by a giant scorpion.**

**A man walks into a bar; he is alcoholic and is ruining his family.**

**How do you make a plumber cry? You kill his family.**

**Is this the Krusty Krab? No, this is Patric.**

**Q: Why can't Micheal J Fox draw a perfect circle? A: Because it is impossible for any human.**

**A: Knock knock! B: Come in.**

**ALERT!("The Game")**

**Ha! For those who don't know what "The Game" (It's totally retarded, by the way)is a game were whenever you think of it you lose (I told you it's retarded.). I wonder who made the rule.**

**Music Stuff:**

**Chicago (the band)**

**Birdy (Check out Skinny Love and Shelter)**

**John Mayer (Check out Perfectly Lonely, Dreaming With a Broken Heart, and Gravity)**

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Enjoy (hopefully).**

Chapter 16: Questioning

Jason's POV

Piper and Reyna are fighting for the fourth time today.

Reyna isn't taking the fact that I'm dating Piper very well. I don't know what she wants me to do. I spent three months questioning whether or not I should go out with Piper and come running to Reyna or I should just ask Piper out.

In the end I chose Piper because well she's much easier to talk to, is always there for me, doesn't make things really complicated and hard (most of the time), and I have very strong feelings for her. She's perfect with her choppy brown hair, naturally beautiful facial features, an athletic body with curves in all the right places...

Point is I really, _really_ like Piper and I knew we'd have something if I made a move, but with Reyna I didn't know a thing, if I'd have asked her out I had a fifty, fifty chance of being stabbed in the stomach.

So I stopped pondering my feelings and got the guts to ask Piper out. And I'm real glad I stopped questioning what I should do.

**Word Count: 187**

**Short and straight to the point. Next one will hopefully be longer.**

**Thanks for reading. If I come up with a better idea later on, I might rewrite this (probably not...)**


	17. Chapter 17: Blood

**Hi again.**

**Check out 'You Could Be Happy' and 'Called Out in the Dark' by Snow Patrol (forgot to mention these two songs)!**

**Fun Facts:**

**If you yelled for 8 years, 7 months and 6 days, you would have produced enough sound energy to heat one cup of coffee.**

**The strongest muscle in proportion to its size in the human body is the tongue.**

**Every time you lick a stamp, you're consuming 1/10 of a calorie.**

**The human heart creates enough pressure when it pumps out to the body to squirt blood 30 feet.**

**Banging your head against a wall uses 150 calories an hour.**

**A person cannot taste food unless it is mixed with saliva. For example, if strong-tasting substance like salt is placed on a dry tongue, the taste buds will not be able to taste it. As soon as a drop of saliva is added and the salt is dissolved, however, a definite taste sensation results. This is true for all foods. Try it!**

**The average person falls asleep in seven minutes.**

**Cool facts right there. If you have any fun facts, riddles, jokes, anti-jokes, songs, bands, songs, albums, and suggestions to share, review them or PM them to me.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO, as I've said many times before.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 17. Blood

Annabeth's POV

Blood. It was everywhere around me and on me, though I seemed unharmed. I couldn't control where my head went as I looked around me and saw all the dead bodies of the people I loved: Dad, Malcolm, Sally, Mathew, Bobby, and so many more.

The cruel voice of Gaea laughed in my head," _Yes, look. I assure you, it will become a horrible reality. They'll all die because of _you_. The one you love most, Percy Jackson, will die in your arms, foolish one. Bloodshed is inevitable in this war."_

My tear-filled eyes landed on the only person alive, Percy. He was looking at me sadly and reaching out to me with pain hidden in his eyes. My body ran to him, faster than I've ever run.

I sat down, gently laid his head in my lap, and stroked the side of his blood-covered face. He coughed and pain engulfed his face as more blood trickled from his mouth and turned his armor red and wet. I managed to croak out," Percy, don't leave me. Please, I need you. We've been through so much, this _is__n't_ the end, you can't die now!" I cried. Gaea laughed happily in my mind like this is the greatest thing she's ever seen.

He put his hand on mine and quietly—too quietly—whispered," Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth! Wake up!" His voice got louder after the first time he said my name and I woke up in cold sweat, shivering uncontrollably. Percy was in my room on the Argo II, shaking my shoulders to wake me up from my terrible nightmare. The nightmare had seemed so real it was overwhelming. Seeing Percy healthy and not near death made me beyond happy.

I threw my arms around his and pulled him towards me whispering," Oh gods, your fine. You're not dying."

We stayed like that for a while until he asked me," What happened Annabeth, what did you dream of?" I told him everything: the blood, the dead bodies, Gaea, and how he was dying. When I finished even he seemed to be shivering. "Its just Gaea trying to get to you. It wasn't real and we won't let it anything like that happen." He stopped shivering and caressed my face, speaking with confidence.

"I know, its just… it seemed so _real_." I whispered trying to stop my shaking. Percy kissed forehead and gave me another hug, stoking my hair.

Percy eventually pulled away and seemed to be blushing in the dark as he rambled," Let me stay with you tonight. But only if you want to, I wouldn't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do, that would make me a bad boyfriend, and I wouldn't—"

I cut him off by quietly laughing," Just get in the damn bed Seaweed Brain." He smiled sheepishly as I made room for him and he slipped in. I snuggled up to his warm side and fell asleep almost instantly, but before I did I thought, "Gaea's right, bloodshed _is_ inevitable. The enemies are going to wish they never even _looked_ at me."

**Word Count: 522**

**Annabeth's gonna have a lot of blood, er monster dust, on her hands. You get the point…**

**Thanks for reading! If you're lucky I'll write the next one and post it today. I want (key word it want) to make it long so it might not happen.**

**Thanks for reading mi amigos!**


	18. Chapter 18: Rainbow

**Hello.**

**To Innoverse: Toilet seats? Guess I'll have to be extra careful around those hungry monsters… Thank you very much. You daydreamed that before too? Haha.**

**To shay (Guest): Great songs!**

**To I-Was-Born-To-Be-Somebody: Long name there. Thank you very much! **

**Check out Linken Park (the band). Especially their song 'Waiting for the End to Come'**

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**This chapter has two parts which don't really have any connection to eachother.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18. Rainbow

Nico's POV

Rainbows… are absolutely horrifying. They're always so bright, cheery, and worst of all, _colorful, _totally disgusting. I can stand them because Iris is pretty sweet but I still kind of despise them.

I didn't always hate rainbows; no I used to love them. I stopped loving them when I noticed whenever rainbows are around bad things happen to me. Like one time I decided to go to the end of a rainbow just for fun—yes, I Nico Di' Angelo, was doing something for the fun of it—and as soon as I met the end of it, a dragon slithered out of no where and attacked me. Another time I was almost hit by a car when I noticed the rainbow in the sky. There was also the time—Well you get the point, bad things happen when rainbows are around me.

The most recent and worst time of all was yesterday. I was looking at a rainbow thinking," You know what? Rainbows aren't all bad, I think I might just like them." If I hadn't been so focused on that evil, horrid rainbow I would have noticed the gang of Canadian's—the evil monster kind—preparing to throw giant bronze, flaming balls at me. So I go into a big fight with Canadians and, trust me they got some good hits. In the fight they threw a bronze ball and hit my sword, sending it skittering into a gutter, oh goody. After I killed them I had to go on an hour-long search, with help from some skeletons, for my sword.

So that's when I officially strongly disliked rainbows with a burning passion.

Annabeth's POV

The day I gained a small amount of hate for rainbows was the day Percy disappeared.

I had been searching for hours and hours, trying to Iris-message him—which sadly wouldn't work—, his parents—including Poseidon, who didn't answer—, Thalia, Nico, and Grover, just to be sure.

It was almost time for dinner and Malcolm was forcing me to go take a twenty-minute nap before. Right now he was 'escorting' me back to the cabin to make sure I didn't run off again looking for Percy. Camp was bright and cheery but outside the magical border a rainstorm was raging on—which matched my feelings perfectly—with slight hail. Before I knew it we had arrived at our cabin. Outside the cabin I was steely and appeared to be strong, but as soon as I walked through the front door my shoulders sagged, I dragged my feet to the bed, and my head drooped. My siblings gave my sad looks as I kicked my dirty hiking boots off, shoved all the gods statues, temples, and other designs into a box messily, which was very unusual for me. Before I went into bed I went to my bag and pulled out Percy's sweatshirt I had snagged (it was my new favorite sweatshirt) from him one time and put it on, getting into bed. Before I could fall asleep Connor (who was working on a project with Malcolm) said stupidly," Annabeth look, it's a rainbow! Rainbows are supposed to be happy." Then he muttered," Unlike you."

I sat up and looked at the rainbow. I felt like it was saying cheerily to me, _Oh your boyfriend's missing? Well that's too bad. I'm a fucking rainbow! I bet I'm cheering you up 'cuz I'm just so freaking beautiful! La la la! Sing with me! La la la!_

I glared at the rainbow and said," Fuck you rainbow." And went back under the covers while Connor and my sibling looked at me with raised eyebrows and curious looks.

**Word Count: 615**

**Aren't I just so cheery and positive today? Nope. But that rainbow sure was.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19: Gray

**Hello readers!**

**FireyShadows: Thank you and Paramore is totally epic!**

**To livingwithobsessions: 1.I keep having to resist the urge to put spaces in between you're name haha. ?... Rainbows are totally awesome so you shouldn't hate them? I don't exactly know how to answer to your new-found hate on rainbows (that I sadly caused)…haha, eh...**

**Check out Paramore (bad-ass singer) and Mumford & Sons (band). Also, go on youtube and type in Carmelatube. She's a seriously talented singer.**

**Fun Facts:**

**Humans are the only primates that don't have pigment in the palms of their hands.**

**Thirty-five percent of the people who use personal ads for dating are already married. **

**It's possible to lead a cow upstairs...but not downstairs.**

**Dogs have four toes on their hind feet, and five on their front feet.**

**The ant can lift 50 times its own weight, can pull 30 times its own weight and always falls over on its right side when intoxicated.**

**A cockroach will live nine days without its head, before it starves to death.**

**Butterflies taste with their feet.**

**Elephants are the only mammals that can't jump.**

**Starfish don't have brains.**

**Polar bears are left-handed.**

**A duck's quack doesn't echo, and no one knows why.**

**An ostrich's eye is bigger that it's brain.**

**The longest recorded flight of a chicken is thirteen seconds.**

**The fingerprints of koala bears are virtually indistinguishable from those of humans, so much so that they could be confused at a crime scene.**

**Snails can sleep for 3 years without eating.**

**Porcupines float in water.**

**Armadillos are the only animals besides humans that can get leprosy.**

**Many hamsters only blink one eye at a time.**

**A pregnant goldfish is called a twit.**

**A male emperor moth can smell a female emperor moth up to 7 miles away.**

**A giraffe can clean its ears with its 21-inch tongue! **

**Orcas (killer whales) kill sharks by torpedoing up into to shark's stomach from underneath, causing the shark to explode.**

**Ten percent of the Russian government's income comes from the sale of vodka.**

**The number of possible ways of playing the first four moves per side in a game of chess is 318,979,564,000.**

**The sentence "The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog." uses every letter in the alphabet. (Developed by Western Union to Test telex/two communications).**

**The only 15-letter word that can be spelled without repeating a letter is "uncopyrightable".**

**I find all of those fun facts awesome.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO, be glad Rick does.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Connor's POV

"Shit! They've found us! Its time for plan B: RUN THE HADES AWAY!" I yelled as I ditched Travis and Leo and ran towards the beach where I had stashed a canoe just in case.

"Dude! You're just gonna leave us to the owls and run?" Leo screamed as he and my brother tried to catch up as an angry mob of Athena campers, Annabeth leading, charged us hollering things like how they're going to murder all three of us and rip out of dinky little throats, and other heartwarming threats.

"Yes I'm going to leave you to the blood-hungry monsters! In fact—" Leo had caught up at this point and I 'lightly bumped' into him sending him 'accidently' ramming into Travis then they were lost into a sea of angry gray-eyed demigods. Annabeth, Malcolm, and William—another child of Athena—kept coming after me. Sadly, they were the three fastest runners in Athena's cabin.

"Damn it." I wheezed as I tried to speed up, to the beach. I was 25 feet from the sand, so close but so _far away_. My heart raced and my feet pounded against the grass. I heard an angry war-like cry coming from who I guessed was Annabeth. My feet somehow went faster—Annabeth just might be scarier then a dragon—. I was on the sand now; only 15 feet away from my canoe.

I could almost jump for joy, as I was only about 8 feet from freedom. I was about to try to jump into the canoe and paddle like I've never paddled before when a very, _very_ hot—why I was thinking of that in the moment, I have no idea—and enraged Annabeth tackled me to the ground. "Hey hot-stuff, couldn't resist my sexiness anymore?" My smart mouth blurted out before I could stop myself.

Her fierce look became even scarier—if possible—and she said in a horribly calm voice," Wrong thing to say." And then I received two lovely black eyes.

"Never _ever_ bury our blueprints in the ground again or else…" Malcolm left the threat hanging.

"We put it in a chest so they wouldn't be damaged." I said clutching my throbbing eyes.

"Yah, but you also left a bunch of disgusting photos of Travis, Leo, and you making faces. And then the posters of spiders!" William glare hardened but he shivered a little bit along with Annabeth and Malcolm.

"It'll probably take you guys hours to take those spider pictures down because you're all big babies when it comes to them." I murmured way louder than wanted. Annabeth punched my stomach.

"Going against children of Athena is the dumbest thing you guys have ever done. I'll just have to knock some sense into you tiny brain, as my siblings are doing to your partners in crime." The last thing I saw was William's furious gray eyes before I was punched hard enough to knock me out.

~Line Brake~

I later woke up nailed on my cabin by the clothes next to Travis and our apprentice Leo. People—including our cabins—were laughing they're ass's off as they walked be to do daily activities. We were stuck there almost all day until Katie—Travis's new girlfriend who we still pull a few pranks on now and then—saw and spent a few minutes laughing until Travis persuaded her to take us down. When we got down we all agreed to never prank Athena's cabin again.

**Word Count: 582**

**It had the word gray in it, didn't it? **

**LISTEN UP!- **** I will be re-writing chapter 2 and 3 because that's the first two chapters you guys read and they weren't too great, so most people won't continue to read my chapters. After reading this, go read them (I'm posting them before this one)! -****-LISTEN UP!**

**Review and stuff if you liked it! If you loved it review **_**and**_** follow! That'd be pretty sweet.**


	20. Chapter 20: Fortitude

**Hi.**

**Fun Facts:**

**It was discovered on a space mission that a frog can throw up. The frog throws up its stomach first, so the stomach is dangling out of its mouth. Then the frog uses its forearms to dig out all of the stomach's contents and then swallows the stomach back down again.**

**If NASA sent birds into space they would soon die; they need gravity to swallow.**

**Studies show that if a cat falls off the seventh floor of a building, it has about thirty percent less chance of surviving than a cat that falls off the twentieth floor. It supposedly takes about eight floors for the cat to realize what is occurring, relax and correct itself.**

**Emus and kangaroos cannot walk backwards, and are on the Australian coat of arms for that reason.**

**The very first bomb dropped by the Allies on Berlin during World War II killed the only elephant in the Berlin Zoo.**

**More people are killed annually by donkeys, than die in air crashes.**

**Certain frogs can be frozen solid, then thawed, and survive.**

**Cat's urine glows under a black light.**

**A shark can detect one part of blood in 100 million parts of water.**

**A rat can last longer without water than a camel.**

**Listen to the Beatles (If you don't know who the Beatles are, you must live under a rock) and Kings of Leon.**

Chapter 20: Fortitude

Leo's POV

Reyna. She's seriously hard to describe but I _think_ I've got it. She's very serious—like a sixty-year old—, can be quite mean, is, with out a doubt, beautiful, a genius, and most of all she's built on—

Reyna knocked me on my butt for the fifth time that day in fighting practice. "Stop staring Valdez and fight! Put your guard up and maybe you'll have a slim chance of not being knocked to the ground." Reyna barked.

"You do realize I'm using a big hammer, that weighs me down, against your _long_ Imperial gold sword." I mumbled as I rubbed my now extra-sore bottom.

"At _your_ request, I offered you a sword." She's got me there.

"Whatever." I muttered as I blocked her next strike. She drew back for a moment to regain balance, giving me time to lower my hammer from above my head, but she tried to get a good-sized cut into my side and I had to jump back to avoid her sword. "Are you _trying_ to kill me woman? What is this, 'Let's all kill Leo' day?" I'd had my lights almost punched out by a unicorn, some children of Aphrodite started whacking me with purses when I hit on them (not Piper, I _would_ be dead if I tried that), Tyson sat on me at lunch (which Piper took a picture of), and now Reyna was trying to kill me.

"You lack skill in fighting. You are quick and cleaver, but need help when it comes to fighting monsters. If I wasn't holding back, I could've easily sent you to the infirmary." She tried to kick my stomach, but I grabbed her leg and twisted, causing her to clash with the floor. I grinned as Reyna furiously spit dirt out of her mouth and angrily said," Good trick Little Elf Boy. Be warned, I won't be holding back this time."

She made a mad dash for my ankle and pulled it towards her, causing me to fall on my back. Before I could even blink, her sword was at my throat. "_Little Elf Boy_? How bout' Sexiest Man Alive?" I really hope she was thinking _I should probably take my sword off his neck now. _

Instead she smirked and dug the cold blade in a little deeper and said," No, no. Little Elf Boy is perfect." Then rolled off me, stood up, put away her sword, and shouted over her shoulder as she walked away," You need more strength. You're arms are very puny, Elf Boy." I stuck my tongue out at her, even though she couldn't see me, laid my head on the ground, resting, and resumed my thoughts.

Now where was I? Oh, right! Reyna is built on fortitude: strength and courage.

**Word Count: 458**

**Gosh I miss Leo and his antics. Review, follow, and favorite if you liked or loved it! If you have anything to do with music, fun facts, anti-jokes, jokes, suggestions, or comments to share PM me or just review them.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**P.S. I want to make the next chapter long and I've got stuff to do—school starts in three days and I haven't gotten my supplies together, I need new clothes, chores, and I have to sell tickets for a raffle thing (for my school)—so I might start posting every other day. **


	21. Chapter 21: Mother Nature

**Hi readers!**

**To livingwithobsessions: Tnrw? I don't text much so I only know stuff like OMG or jk. My parents and brother look at me like I'm crazy all the time, so don't feel too weird, haha.**

**FireyShadows: Thank you! That sounds like a lot of fun, haha.**

**To blue287: You have no idea how much I want to say that in a real life situation. Haha thank you.**

**Anyways, enjoy you're Anti-jokes:**

**What is sad about 4 black people in a Cadillac going over a cliff?**

**Knock, Knock. Who's there? Dave. Dave who? Dave proceeds to break into tears as his grandmother's Alzheimer's has progressed to the point where she can no longer remember him.**

**What do you call a man with no arms or legs water skiing? I don't know, but that sounds like a highly improbable circumstance.**

**Why did Suzie fall off the swing? She had no arms.**

**If anyone took offense to any of those, I'm sorry. Just in case.**

**Fun Fact:**

**Bullet proof vests, fire escapes, windshield wipers, and laser printers were all invented by women.**

**GIRL POWER! Screw people who think boys are more important in history, building, etc. Anyone who thinks that is full of shit (please excuse my language). I might've put this one in earlier but whatever.**

**Music for you people:**

**Maroon 5 (that really bitchin band that at least all young people, no offense to er, older people, should know about.)**

**Little Wonders by Rob Thomas**

**Waiting for the End by Linkin Park**

**I really have to find another riddle to post…**

**Now I'm going to tell you something that happened today, just for the heck of it. I was listening to a Maroon 5 CD I found and was totally rocking out to it and my brother tried to turn it off when I wasn't guarding my stereo (trust me, lots of people try to turn my music off in my house) and I always know when someone tries to turn my music (like an awesome super power) so I quickly turned around and **_**totally**_** went commando on his ass.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**I hope you like it!**

21. Mother Nature

Grover's POV

"I love Mother Nature!" Shouted Timmy, a very young satyr, prancing around the forest area.

"Are you _insane_?" I asked him, seriously confused. Mother Nature, otherwise known as Gaea is _evil._ Not nice _at all_. Not even to innocent little satyrs!

"No. Mother Nature is _mother_ of _nature_, so isn't she supposed to be really awesome and all into nature?" He muttered.

"Mother Nature is evil! E-V-I-L. Evil! If she were ever to wake up, everyone would be killed by natural disasters, caused by her. I never want you to go prancing around saying how much you love Mother Nature again! In fact, have you ever heard the name Gaea?" I asked. He must have because his furry legs seemed to shake. "Yah, well, _she's_ Mother Nature and clearly you weren't taught that. They just don't call her Mother Nature because it makes her sound so sweet, like enchiladas, but in reality she's a lot nastier! Just talking about it sends shivers up my spine!" I shivered for real.

Timmy shakily nodded and told me while backing away," Got it! I won't even say her name again, just please stop freaking me out! Your scary!" He scrambled off looking like me when I was small, had lots of acne, no horns, and was afraid of just about everything even threatening. Good times.

Suddenly Percy popped out of no-where and freaked me out. "Blah-ah-ah-ah!" I yelled out, attracting the attention of some tree nymphs.

Percy glanced at me and smiled," I guess Tyson has a legitimate fear of you. Clearly you're a scary, scary satyr, even to your own species." He pointed to Timmy still trotting away from me.

"Shut up Percy. I was telling him how bad G-Gaea is." I shivered again.

"Mother Nature is pretty scary, isn't she." Percy frowned.

**Word Count: 301**

**Meh. It was okay.**

**If you're observant and noticed that this chapter should have been Merry Christmas, then good job, I guess. I've put Merry Christmas a little ahead because I was having writers block and kept changing the story so I decided to put it off for a while, so I can just think about what to write in it. I might keep postponing it so don't keep your hopes up.**

**Also I'd like to inform you that my school starts tomorrow (NOOOOOO!) so I won't be updating as fast as I would like. I'll be putting one chapter in every week, at the least (hopefully). **

**Any suggestion (haven't seen those for a while), anything musically inclined, anti-jokes, jokes, riddles, fun facts, or comments to share just review them or PM them to me. **

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed and if you did review, favorite, or follow.**

**P.S. If you guys have any topics you'd like to see (that aren't already on the list) PM them to me (unless you're a guest, then just review them) I could do extra topics or switch them out for some topics I can't think of any ideas for.**

**I have just realized my authors note is longer then my story. This has to stop (but it probably won't)**


	22. Chapter 22: Cat

**Hi again.**

**I won't do anything special because I have to go to bed soon so I'll just cut to the chase (Is that what you'd call a bad pun? I don't know how it works).**

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

Annabeth's POV

I was passing by a pet shop while just aimlessly walking down the streets of New York and since I had no destination, I decided to go in just for fun. The pet shop was filled with you're average pets: Dogs, hamsters, guinea pigs, snakes, fishes (Percy would love those), lizards, and cats. There was a sign the turned out of be," Insects" and I decided to stay away from there, especially when a little boy exclaimed in that direction," Mom look! It's a big hairy spider! It's crawling—" From that point I did my best to ignore the kids voice.

Instead I walked over to the little area filled with adorable kittens where little kids were playing with them laughing in delight. One black and white alley cat caught my eye and I couldn't stop myself from picking him (my gut was saying it was a male cat) up. I scratched the little kitten's belly and smiled when he purred and licked my hand. "You know I would probably buy you right now if it wasn't for the fact I live in a dorm room and I'm more of a dog person. Cats don't usually like me, they just like ripping through my furniture." My smile grew bigger when I saw the cat looking up at me, like he was really listening. I was a little sad that I wouldn't be able to get the little guy. "I could really use a buddy to curl up at my feet when I'm working on homework or my architecture designs… Well that's what I have Percy for." I laughed as I put the protesting kitten back in the cage.

I was heading out the door when I saw a mop of black hair I knew too well, just ahead of me. "Percy?" I asked and he stopped immediately and slowly turned around to look at me.

"Annabeth! Why are you here?" He asked nervously laughing and rubbing the back of his neck, one hand shoved into a pocket that seemed to have something thrashing around.

"I passed by and I didn't have anything to do so I decided to check it out. Why are you here?" I studied his pocket closer and could've sworn I saw a little black nose pop out as I talked.

"No reason. Just wanted to look at some fish." He answered too fast.

"Okay… What's in your pocket?" I pointed and looked at him.

"Uh, nothing. Got to go, bye!" And he ran off. _Maybe he got me that kitten_. I thought.

Little did Annabeth know that if she had ever became the owner of that cat, Sally's specially-picked couch would've been destroyed on week one of owning him.

**Word Count: 456**

(**Insert cheeky grin here) I really liked that piece of work. That little black nose has a big part in the next chapter.**

**This chapter is in honor of my old cat, Bandit, who was sadly killed by coyotes. ****  
**

**Well I have to go now so… BYE!**

**P.S. I want to change the sneak peek in the summary so just send in a sentence you think people will like or if you think I should just keep it the way it is just tell me (in reviews or a PM) **


	23. AN D:

**Hey guys. **

**Sorry if you thought this was another chapter, I really hate it when things like this happen: You're pumped to read another chapter then it turns out it's just an author's note.**

**I just wanted to say I'm working on another chapter (Which is REALLY long already but still being written.) but I haven't had a lot of time to write for these reasons: 1. Schoolwork. My school doesn't have just math and science but it also has things like acting and creative writing class so that means more work for me (Though it's the most fun homework I've ever had)**

**2. I've been practicing my guitar, piano, and drawing. I don't just write stories.**

**3. I've been seriously sick meaning I haven't been able to think straight (you can thank my idiot brother for using my damn toothbrush while being so sick he was sleeping almost all the time despite all the times I've told him to stay 5 feet away from my tooth brush). I've been staggering around (I tend to get seriously weak and dizzy when I'm sick) shoving gross medicine down my throat, and sleeping. The worst part is I look pretty fine (though I'm terribly pale) but I feel like I was chewed up then spit out (gross), so my mom doesn't believe me one hundred percent. My parents are at work all week so I have to take care of myself and my brother won't even cook breakfast (he's been asking me to cook **_**him**_** food) for us because I got mad at him when he confessed he was the reason I was sick then began whining like a baby that I don't have any reason to bed mad and to stop complaining that it was his fault like he was the victim. He's older so if he was 5 or something I'd understand his oblivious behavior, but he's not so if I don't have a reason to be pissed off at him then I'm a freaking monkey. **

**4. I have a bit of a writers block so if the next chapter is lame, sorry. **

**So that's why I haven't updated. Sorry for the rant but I had to get that out of my system. **

**So if you have any suggestions or requests PM me or just put it in you're review. **

**Bye then.**

**PS I bet 75% of you didn't bother to read this.**


	24. Chapter 23: Merry Christmas

**Since I've got to battle my biggest enemy, Homework, I'll have to make this quick.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed, and favorited thank you! To those who referred to my cold: Thank you for your kindness. I still have the sniffles but otherwise I'm fine.**

**To the person who reviewed "My name :v" Wtf is that supposed to mean? If you just wanted a little letter or something, don't do it again, it's a big disappointment when writers don't actually get reviews that help them out, boost confidence, or make them want to write some more, so please, DON'T SEND CRAP TO ME OR OTHER WRITERS. It's stupid.**

**Anti-joke that Bronniex sent me (hopefully I haven't already used it): A dyslexic man walks into a bra (no offense to the dyslexic). **

**Listen to Unintended by Muse. Beautiful song. I'm currently teaching myself that song on the guitar :D and might I add, MY FINGERS ARE DYING.**

**Well that wasn't very fast… I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: Merry Christmas**  
**

Annabeth's POV

"Merry Christmas!" A familiar voice yelled in my ear. On instinct my arm spot out and grabbed in that direction. The same voice, only muffled this time stated," Uh, yeah, that would be my face. I would very much appreciate it if you let go of it." It was Percy.

"Go away." I mumbled and shifted so my cheek was resting on my pillow. Then I realized something, two something's actually: 1. I'm tired, which really isn't like me 2. Percy got up before me and was trying to wake _me_ up. What's going on here? Oh wait. That's right, I was studying, getting assignments done, and working on Olympus till about 4:30 AM.

My brain automatically told me it was 8:57 AM, and I was supposed to be at Percy's place an hour ago. Crap, Percy's never going to let me live this down.

As if reading my mind Percy asked me cheekily," You upset I got up before you Wise Girl? Or is it about being late to my house?" I scowled and finally cracked open an eye to see Percy hovering over me, grinning.

"Like you should be talking when you're _always_ late and most of the time sleep long after me by about 3 hours. One time you slept so long you're mom thought you were dead." That shut him up fast. His grin wavered for a second before it grew even larger. I narrowed my eye wondering why he was grinning like the Cheshire cat. I was so tired I just scooting away from him as much as I could on a small bed and closed my eyes, ready to catch some much needed sleep.

Percy wasn't doing anything at the moment but the sensible side of me stayed alert just in case, and sure enough, before I could doze off I realized that he was staring at me.

And staring.

And still staring to the point where I couldn't help but want to ask him why the Hades he was looking at me, but before I could even open my eyes I detected a change in his position. Actually, my entire body felt it because he decided to seriously piss me off by rolling over me, staying there for a second, and then moving so he took up the rest of the bed.

My reaction to that was bulging eyes and strangled noises (with a few curses) as he crushed me with his weight; Now you guys, normally I'd be actually able to carry Percy, but when my body is relaxed and I'm not expecting the weight, it hits me like a ton of bricks.

I gave him a furious glare as I coughed and yelled at him," What the Hades Percy! Why'd you do that? Do you have any idea how freaking heavy you are? If I were blind I'd have definitely determined you as a fat ass years ago! If you weren't invincible I would've probably gutted you like a—mfh!" He interrupted me with a sweet and gentle kiss. I tried to resist but seeing as Percy had pushed my back against the wall (my bed was in a corner of the dorm room) and I had nowhere to go. Resistance was futile, so as the old saying goes," _If you can't beat them, join them_."

When we had finally pulled away Percy grinned down at me and apologized," Sorry for rolling over you but I had to get you're attention. You really shouldn't be spending you're Christmas in you're dorm room. So why don't you just go get dressed then we can go to my place so I can finally give you the best present you've ever seen in you entire _life_."

I groaned," Fine! Get out so I can change." Percy grinned, kissed my nose, and practically skipped out of the room, as I slowly swung off the bed, unhappy that I now probably wouldn't get to sleep for the rest of the day.

~Line Break thingy~

I was contently dozing in Percy's car as he had parked, finally at his apartment complex, currently unknown to me. Percy didn't know how to wake me up, gently shaking me, or opening the car door I was leaning in almost making me face plant in dirty snow, but being saved by the seatbelt. Guess which one he did.

Yah, he chose the second one, only he also unbuckled me, picked be up, swung me over his shoulder, and covered me with his jacket 'because he's so sweet' while I called him several unpleasant things in both Greek and English, getting strange looks from people on the street, and an amused look from the doorman, Nick, already knowing this wasn't unusual.

When Percy reached the elevator and pressed the button I asked him in the nicest voice I could muster while he waited for the elevator doors to open," Can you put me down Percy?"

Immediately he answered," No."

"Please?" I was getting seriously pissed off now but I kept my nice-ish voice.

"Nope."

"Freaking gorgeous please?" I was partly grinding my teeth now.

"No."

"Fine. If you won't put me down then I just won't kiss you for the next three days." I huffed angrily.

"Ok then. You won't kiss me for the next three days, I can live with that." Percy seemed to be trying to convince himself and was too stubborn to put me down.

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened and Percy slid in, effectively hitting my legs against just about everything around us, including his neighbor Leigh. "Sorry Leigh! Percy put me down already, damn it!"

Leigh laughed at my situation and said," I'm fine, didn't hurt too bad. So how'd you get into that position?" She grinned at me and I scowled.

"My idiot of a boyfriend decided instead of waking me up like a normal person he'd swing me over his shoulder, catch attention from most of the pedestrians around us, and effectively pissing me the hell off." I answered getting a chuckle from both Leigh and Percy. Jerks.

Ding!

We reached our floor and Percy quickly headed to the door telling Leigh merry Christmas. Before he could get his keys to open the door I began to squirm in his arms furiously, not wanting Sally to see me this way. Percy had to wrap both arms around me to keep me from getting away. "Stop it Annabeth! I need to get my keys out!" He told me frustrated. Instead of stopping I squirmed even harder making Percy groan. "Fine then. Mom! Can you open the door? I can't get my keys!" He even pounded his head on the door to make sure she'd hear him.

"Coming!" I heard Sally's muffled voice come through the door. Fifteen seconds later she opened the door to see Percy grinning goofily as I stared at her, exasperated at Percy, relieved that she could save me, and embarrassed that she saw me like this.

I groaned and pounded both my feet and fists against Percy and finally gave up to look at Sally trying not to laugh. The look on my face must have been pretty funny because she started busting out in laughter and Percy quickly joined; I couldn't help but smile, but considering I was the one in the position, I didn't think it was _that_ funny.

When they stopped laughing, Percy put me down, I punched him, and Sally swiftly pulled me into a big hug and grinned," Merry Christmas! Come in, I made some cookies, blue of course."

Percy grinned bounced into the house cheering," Cookies!"

I have a feeling this is going to be a fun Christmas.

~Zeh Line Break~

"Noooooooooo! Not _again_! I want a rematch!" Percy whined and dramatically spazed out on the carpet while Sally, Paul, and I watched amused because I beat him in 'Sorry!' for the third time, which apparently he was the master at.

Except against me of course.

"I don't really feel like it Percy. I've already beaten you three times; just give up, and lets go play out in the snow." I gave him a smile that he seemed to always say yes to.

He tried to resist and looked away before peeking and flopping around like the movements would stop him from agreeing. Sure enough he finally grumbled," Fine." as he peeked a second time.

I grinned and jumped to my feet, heading for my coat on one of the kitchen chairs. I raced out the door yelling," Come on Seaweed Brain!" behind me.

~Wait for iiiiiiiiiit~

"HA! Take _that_!" Percy grinned as he hit me in the face with snow. I wiped my now cold and wet face and glared at him intensely.

"Prepare to die." I grinned evilly as I lifted two beautifully crafted snowballs and threw them knowing they hit his face 3.7 seconds after I let them out of my grasp and into the chilly air.

Percy spit snow out of his mouth and pouted," That wasn't very nice Annabeth." I just grinned wider and began to construct more snowballs, ready to get some more perfect shots.

Suddenly snow was dumped onto my entire body from the tree overhead. I frowned and looked at the branch most of the snow had come from, then looked at where it connected to the base of the tree and sure enough there was Percy sitting and grinning crookedly. When I glared at him, he grinned wider and stated," Payback's a b—" I cut him off by throwing a snowball at his face causing him to flail out of the tree for two reason: There were little kids around and sweet revenge.

I calmly walked over to his snow buried body and laughed when he got up covered in snow looking somewhat like a human snowman. Percy shook himself off and then smiled at me. "Do you want to go inside and warm up because I am freezing and wet, all thanks to you."

Percy wrapped his arm around me as we began walking to his apartment and answered," Sure, I've been wanting to give you you're Christmas present anyways."

He leaned in to kiss me but I steered away from his lips and smiled in a teasing way. "No, I told you I wouldn't kiss you for the next three days."

His jaw dropped and he complained," But it's Christmas! I didn't think you were actually _serious_!"

I practically began to skip," Tuff luck." He pouted and I grinned again.

~Ler Lah Ler Lah Lee Lah Ler Lah Lah Lee~

Percy wouldn't stop grinning and it had begun to freak me out a little bit. "Stop grinning damn it, you're seriously starting to freak me out." Sally and Paul laughed at that as they drank hot chocolate and partly admired the tablecloth I had made for them with designs of Montauk beach and the ocean.

His grin grew and he chuckled," But you're present if so awesome, I can't help it!"

"I'm glad you like the night vision goggles Seaweed Brain." I had made it myself and specially modified it so he could turn on thermal vision and X-ray vision just for the challenge of adding it in the tight space.

"Now it's time for me to give you you're present." Percy ran into his room and a few seconds his head popped up and he said," Close you're eyes."

I wasn't happy to oblige," But-"

"No buts. Close. You're. Eyes." He said slowly as if talking to a clueless five year-old.

I huffed unhappily but closed my eyes. "Alright hold you're hands out."

I hesitantly reached my hands out," I swear Percy if you put the gross green sticky goo in my hands again I'm going to kill—" He gently put something warm and fuzzy in my cupped hands," What did you just put in my hands? Ok that's it, I'm opening my eyes." I opened my eyes to see big brown eyes on a light brown, black and white beagle slightly too large for my hands nuzzling and staring at me. I raised my eyebrows and set him in my lap. I absent-mindedly scratched the puppy's head and looked at Percy crossing his fingers probably hoping I liked him. "Is it a he or she?" I smiled knowing I couldn't help but like the little beagle.

"It a he." Percy gave me _the_ grin; the crooked grin I loved and couldn't resist saying yes to (as long as saying yes wouldn't cause an apocalypse).

" You do know I can't keep him at my dorm right? I won't be able to take care of him." I looked at the little guy now curled up in my lap his paw in my hand and smiled at the adorableness of it.

Paul spoke for Percy," Yah, he'll be living with us but technically he's all yours. Besides, you sleep over every week, so you'll see him plenty."

Percy and I blushed at that. "I don't come here _every_ week." I mumbled.

I knew I was crumbling; I mean who wouldn't while looking at an adorable puppy _and_ having an adorable Percy give me _the_ grin. So in other words, I was having a really hard time saying no. I unconsciously looked at Percy and when I went out of my thoughts I saw Percy giving me puppy dog eyes. That's when I realized that just about all of my will power crumbled. "I love him you guys." I kissed Percy on the nose seeing as his parents were in the room and I didn't want to lean over too mach, and disturb the fur ball in my lap. Plus I wouldn't break my present just yet.

Percy blushed slightly but grinned cheekily and asked me," You really like Bagel?"

It took me a second to understand that he was talking about the beagle. "You named him Bagel?" I laughed.

"Uhhh... No?" He smiled probably hoping I'd just accept the answer. Yeah right.

" It was the funniest thing! He was eating a bagel for breakfast and looked at Bagel on the couch then to his bagel and back again, then he just states," I'm going to call you Bagel." Then plops onto the couch; I wish you could've seen it."

Sally, Paul, and I laughed while Percy grumbled," I told her not to mention that." It definitely seemed like something Seaweed Brain would do.

"Yep, definitely the best Christmas I've ever had."

**Word Count: 2421!**

**I hope it wasn't really boring you guys; that would suck big time. I have work to do so it might have some mistakes I never caught, so sorry if that happens.**

**Updates will most likely be slower but I'll try to make it longer to make it up to you!**

**Until next time.**


	25. Chapter 24: No Time

**Hello readers!**

**Letters:**

**To livingwithobsessions: That's what I was going for, glad you liked it.**

**To valleylily (Guest): Thank you. I'm glad it's in the "Favorites" section, cuz' that's what I try to achieve!**

**To Guest ( the one that will die if I don't update faster! D:): I'm glad you thought it was awesome. I'm updating as fast as I can for the sake of you're life! Haha.**

**To Awesome Annabeth (Guest): I shall continue to update!**

**To Guest (who commented on my anti-jokes and read "chapter 23 A/N): Thank you so very much. My fingers are toughening up, thank you for the concern, and thanks for reading the A/N's. When people don't it's just a big fat waist of time. So I love it when people do.**

**I forgot to tell you last chapter that Bagel the beagle was a dog I really used to know when I was 7. He was like a mascot and was a real sweetheart.**

**Question for you guys: What is you're favorite chapter in my story?**

**Tongue Twisters: A big black bug bit a big black bear, made the big black bear bleed blood.**

**Can you imagine an imaginary menagerie manager imagining managing an imaginary menagerie?**

**Cows graze in groves on grass which grows in grooves in groves.**

**I wanted to do anti-jokes but I can't remember which ones I've already used, so I'll have to review those later.**

**Listen to Stairway to Heaven by Led Zepplin. I'm trying to learn it on the guitar and really, it isn't that easy, but I SHALL NOT GIVE UP! Especially since it's for my brother's B-day.**

**I won't keep you waiting anymore!**

Chapter 24: No Time

Will's POV

I slowly opened the door to the forge were I knew Nyssa would be at free hour. _Clang, clang, clang!_ I smiled when I saw Nyssa, brown skin flushed and the furnace making her glint slightly in the room, some brown hairs in her face, going ignored, hammering a celestial bronze, expertly crafted sword, lifting it to make sure it was perfectly straight, without any bends, but she apparently saw a microscopic problem and lowered the sword back on the metal table then began her loud clanging again. Yep, she's definitely better than poetry.

I walked over to her, careful not to bump into any worktables or trip over anything on the floor (nails, screws, some screw drivers, maybe a hammer or two, and a glass eye, which I avoided a great deal). My feet stopped in front of Nyssa and the table she was currently using but she didn't seem to notice me, unless she was just pretending not to see me. "Hey Nyssa." My voice came out squeaky and small with Nyssa's clanging drowning it out (which I was thankful for) so I tried it again," Hey Nyssa." Thankfully, my voice was back to normal, though I did shout a little, to make sure she could hear me. She stopped hammering the sword for a second, gave me a light nod and smile, and then she got back to work with a determined face. _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

I watched her for a minute, hoping she'd say something to me like, "You want to hang out?" That would have meant I didn't have to die from nervousness in the process of asking her. Though I also would've really loved if she said," You want to go on a date with me that has a 15% chance of _not_ having monsters attacking? Maybe go make out?" The last part was from the perverted part of me… Though it wasn't such a bad suggestion. Oh gods, I must sound like Connor (only I don't embrace or encourage the pervert side of me).

Anyways, Nyssa just continued to be silent and inspected the already perfect looking sword but scowled and started hammering again.

Looks like I'll have to start the conversation. I cleared me throat to make sure girl voice wouldn't come back. "So I just wanted to, uh, invite you to play basketball with me. I hear you've got some serious talent with that sport." I nervously fiddled with my fingers and blushed slightly, praying to my dad, Apollo that she wouldn't turn me down, especially since it took me a week (maybe two or three) to even come this _close_ to her (unless you count the time I comforted her at Beckendorf's shroud). Her hammer stopped above her head and her brown eyes looked at me slightly surprised and I swear her cheeks seemed to get slightly redder.

After lowering her hammer on the table she began fiddling with her red bandana and putting her cocoa hair in another ponytail. Her eyes flew around the room, avoiding me, and then they landed on the sword she was working on and her eyes showed triumphant but maybe a little sad as she looked into my eyes as she told me," No time Will. I've got to work on more weapons. This is the first of many."

I sighed in defeat, not wanting to argue, and nodded sadly as I walked out not wanting her to see me mope. As soon as I was out of her sight my head hung and I leaned against the wall, just under the window of the forge they installed just incase they had to jump out (literally) as fast as possible, and actually, it's saved quite a few hairs on my head, so I'm pretty grateful for it.

I shut my eyes and wondered why she was so desperate for an excuse to get away from me. Did she find me disgusting? Maybe she thinks of me as a self-conceited show off? I try not to be like my d-Uh, never mind. Oh gods, did she see me staring at archery, dinner, and forgery today? If she did then she probably thinks I'm some kind of stalker! She'll never want to go out with a stalker! Or play a game of basketball for that matter!

Giggles, laughter, and yelling interrupted my thoughts and I opened my eyes to see what was going on. It was Katie and the Stolls. Katie was angrily chasing them, screaming for bloody murder, while the two brothers giggled and laughed.

That reminded me of the Stolls always try pranks on her, they never give up, and how Katie is always attempting to get back at them. They never give up… Maybe I shouldn't give up either.

I could just ask her to hang out with me next free time! My happy factor shot up at the thought. "Well that settles it. I'll just have to try again." I muttered as I happily walked (more like skipped) as I went to my cabin, ready to take a small nap.

~ 3 days later ~

"Do you want to have some sword practice with me?" I caught up with Nyssa after lunch.

Her quick response was, "No time. Have to make more arrows and repair the archery targets. If I don't get it done now, you and you're siblings won't be too happy later because you'll just have to polish your bows instead of putting them to action."

"Okay." I frowned and thought," Next time. I'll get her next time."

~ 2 days later ~

"You want to hang out at free time?" I blocked Nyssa's path as she walked out of the forge, surprising her.

"No time. I have to work on a model for your brother James." She nervously skirted around me.

I walked away, upset, promising I would shun James for at least a week.

~ 5 more attempts at getting Nyssa to hang out with him later (3 weeks later)~

I was walking into the forge, absolutely determined to get Nyssa to say she'll hang out with me instead of the same phrase she's been using," _No time_."

I quickly made my way to Nyssa, who was tinkering with a little US Marine robot, about the size of my foot, with a M16 automatic rifle. The only reason I knew what kind of rifle was because I've used one before (don't ask). "Hi." I greeted now pretty nervous, despite my determination.

"Hey Will." She smiled a little but didn't look up as she out a wire coming out of the soldier's neck, back in.

"What are you working on?" I decided a little small talk before I get to the point.

"A little robot for my little brother Harley. Nothing special." She seemed pleased I was interested and she glanced at me before fiddling with the gun.

I decided to cut to the chase before my confidence flushed away, because I felt like it was fading," I was wondering if you'd like to play some soccer with me." I _will_ hang out with her today. I don't even care if we're doing something I hate.

She hesitated before saying, "Sorry Will. No time."

My unhappy-meter shot up 30% "How come you never have time? It kind of seems like you _look_ for reasons to stay away from me. If you don't want to hang out because you don't like me or something, then _tell_ me, because I've been trying for weeks and having you reject me, no matter how nice you say it, it still bums me out. So please, just tell me the truth." I spoke calmly, looked her in the eye, and waited for her answer.

Nyssa sighed and put down the screwdriver she was going to use and met my gaze. " It's… complicated. I'd rather not get into it."

Poor Nyssa looked pretty guilty and a sad as she gazed at the mini-Marine and maybe just a little angry so I didn't pry. It fact, she looked like she needed a hug. Or to be left alone. I never know what to do when it comes to girls.

I had already made a vow to hang out with Nyssa, so I made a decision, "Well… Can I hang out with you here then? We could build something or maybe I could help you with some work." Usually I don't really like the forge because me + forge = Injuries but if being in one of my most accident-prone places meant the girl I had a huge thing for was talking to me, then I'm happy.

Nyssa fiddled with her signature red bandana, leaving some oil on her forehead, eyes shining brightly, most of her mixed emotions gone, and nervously answered," Sure. It'd be nice to have a little company that isn't made of metal, wires, and lives off of oil."

Most of the time she told me about the Marine robot and I couldn't help but notice that this little piece of machinery was something special. It had multiple purposes that I'm not allowed to spill, because that would ruin its entire "job". Another thing I perceived was when she thought I wasn't looking, she grinned. Hopefully I was the cause. I had the most fun I've ever had near a 1000-degree furnace.

You know, after that day I kind of looked up to the forge. It might have something to do with a certain daughter of Hephaestus usually teaching my classes, it might not. But lets face it; you don't have to be a child of Athena to answer that.

**Word Count: 1609**

**I'm not really sure what to think of this… Whether it's good or bad, I don't know. So I'll leave it up to my lovely followers! Tell me if you liked it. The more reviews, follows, and favorites, the more I want to write. **

**I was going to have a second story based off "No Time" (as in the phrase) but I forgot it before I could write it out. But I already served one big plate of steak, just forgot the mashed potatoes. Hopefully you understand what I did there.**

**I love you guys (in a totally friendly way.) and I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Have a great day/night.**


	26. Chapter 25: Sick

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy and tired lately.**

**HEADS UP TO ALL READERS: I WILL BE REWRITING CHAPTER 2: LOVE COMPLETELY SEEING AS IT ISN'T A MOMENT. AND IT WASN'T ALL THAT GREAT. SO I'LL BE POSTING A LINE IN ALL CAPS SAYING," I HAVE REWRITEN CHAPTER 2 AND YOU SHOULD GO CHECK IT OUT RIGHT NOW!" **

**Sorry for the caps but I tend to get REALLY distracted by full caps so I thought maybe it would catch some eyes.**

**I make some extra stories and have ideas for PJO/HoO when I'm having writers block so I was wondering if you want me to post them in this story or make it different stories. If you haven't already noticed, I added Extras after the 100 moments list. I may just post other stories instead of doing that because I do want to put this to a close eventually. So it's up to you "Extras." or "No Extras, just make other short stories." REVIEW YOUR ANSWER.**

**To blue287: Thanks :D I also love what you did there **

**To waldork: Thank you so much. You're review means a lot more then you'd think.**

**To FireyShadows: I think Will should show up from time to time too. Tell you're brother good luck and I hope you find something you can play some tunes on (like the piano or something).**

**To livingwithobsessions: Thanks.**

**To all the Guests: Thank you all for reviewing and I would have done each of you individually but all of you had the same name so… Thanks!**

**Thanks to all that followed, favorited, and reviewed!**

**Type in "Dexter House theme piano" or "Dexter Blood theme piano" on youtube. I'm learning these two songs. On piano.**

**I don't own PJO or HoO.**

**I don't know about you guys but I was having a really hard time writing with that all-capped paragraph at the top of the screen.**

**I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 25: Sick

Percy's POV

"_ACHOO_!" Annabeth sneezed viciously and blew her nose again as she stared, eyes drooping, at the TV screen, currently playing Mean Girls on the couch, buried under blankets.

She had gotten a cold and I was taking care of her at my house while mom and Paul were at a friend's house, having a good time, and most likely wouldn't be coming home anytime soon.

I brought another box of tissues to Annabeth, a trashcan to dump the dirty tissues into, and refilled her water. "Should I start calling you Sick Girl?" I grinned as she sipped her water, threw off a blanket, and glared at me.

"Just shut up and watch the movie, idiot." She whispered and blew her nose as I used a paper towel to pick up her used tissues and put in the 75% filled trash bin.

I felt kind of bad as I watched Annabeth shiver and recollect the blanket she had just stripped off, wanting to be the mostly-cliché boyfriend I was and curl up with her, despite her cold, and most likely get sick, but one thing prevented me.

Her cold. She had been sneezing and coughing almost forcefully, since she got here, she could barley talk, and she was looking green.

Since I had just had a cold similar to Annabeth's and felt like I was in Tarturus. I didn't want to volunteer for another ride on the "Sneezing and Coughing Torment!"

The sound of two whiny girls fighting from Mean Girls brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at Annabeth shiver and struggle to cover her feet with some blankets.

_Did I look like that when I was sick? Probably._

"Percy, can you get me another blanket? I'm freezing." Annabeth whispered and drank the rest of the water as I reached for the blanket on the kitchen chair and then something occurred to me.

I had said that exact sentence (other than the part where Annabeth said my name) to Annabeth. I vaguely remember her taking care of me and… Comforting me, making sick a little worthwhile because I had the _best nurse ever_ (but if Annabeth ever heard that she'd kick my ass). She hadn't been hesitant in coming near me, even if she refused to kiss me. (Unless you count the time she pecked me on the lips when she thought I was asleep. And now that I think about it, I think that might be why she's sick…)

Anyways, if she was so great to me, I should be just as caring and sweet.

I smiled at my decision, put the blanket down, and walked to where Annabeth rubbing her hands together for warmth. "Where's the blanket?" She asked quietly, one eyebrow up.

" You won't need one once I share my body warmth with you." I stated as I took my shirt off, knowing that once got under that pile of blankets I would be as hot as Apollo's car. As in temperature.

"No you're not. I won't have you get sick a second time." Annabeth made an attempt to take up more space.

I rolled my eyes as I turned the TV and lights off, other than the bathroom light and said," Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes. I am."

"No. You're. Not." She crossed her arms, which meant she wouldn't be giving up anytime soon.

"_Time for another tactic_." I thought. I slowly walked back to where Annabeth was glaring at me, gently wrapped my hand in her hair and kissed her sweetly. She tensed then slowly relaxed and kissed back.

I quickly used my other hand to lift the blankets up and slipped under, still kissing her, loosing my ability to think faster than I had expected. When we pulled apart I was on top of her, using my arms to keep from crushing her. I grinned at Annabeth when I saw her shocked face.

Within seconds I had flipped her so she was on top and covered her with the blankets again. Her face was pressed to my chest and I could _feel_ her glaring. And blushing.

I kissed her forehead and whispered," Nap time." Then wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes.

Annabeth's muffled voice said," I hate you…" and I smiled before I dozed off.

~ Line Break ~

"Uhhhhh… Annabeth… I think I'm *_ACHOO*_ dying." I blew my nose into another tissue.

Annabeth's grey eyes rolled but she smiled. "You're not dying Seaweed Brain, just severally sick. To the point where monsters refuse to come close." She kneeled as my bedside and a spoon filled with what looked but definitely didn't taste like kool aid.

I pouted, coughed, and pouted again. "Please don't make me drink that. I'm pretty sure it's making me even worse."

Annabeth grinned and lowered the spoon. "First of all: You kissed me—and I'm not talking about a peck on the lips, I'm talking heated—when I was horribly sick." A blush reached my face. "Second: Can you back up you're hypothesis?"

I hoped she wouldn't catch me, but clearly things couldn't lean my way this time. So I had two options 1) Fess up. 2) Stall until I come up with some reasons (or just a reason) to why my theory is correct.

I'll go with option 2. "My hypotheh-what?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I _know_ you know what that word means."

" Well uh…" A light bulb went off in my head," Cough syrup is supposed to make me feel better but whenever it goes down my gullet, I feel like throwing up all the contents in my stomach. So clearly it makes me feel worse." I smiled triumphantly.

Annabeth raised the spoon again and showed a smirk," I'll give you some points for the reasoning but next time, think faster. And as bad as it makes you feel, it still gets rid of colds."

My mouth clamped shut.

"Do I really have to tell you to open?"

I refused to break.

"I will walk out that front door, with my stuff, and leave you here to deal with this cold on your own." My mouth opened faster that you could say," Sick."

**Word Count: 1040**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes. I hope you got a kick out of this.**

**Make sure to follow, favorite, or review! Any comments, SUGGESTIONS, questions, or SUGGESTIONS just PM or review me.**

**If you're a guest and you review, put in a name for yourself so I can post a personal paragraph to you.**

**I'm tired so… Bye! Goodnight to all of you.**


	27. Chapter 26: Tears

**Hey guys, I'm back!**

**To emmalunajackson33: Haha, agreed.**

**To BestieGuestie (Guest): I'm trying the best at my updates! I shall definitely keep you're review until I post a chapter with one of you're suggestions in it. Thanks!**

**To FireyShadows: Thanks for the constant reviews! *****thumbs up*******

**To livingwithobsessions: Are you asking for more Jason, Piper, and Leo? Does Coach Hedge count?...**

**To blue287: Yah, I considered that. My reaction: Meh. I'll have you know, I'm the freaking technicality MONSTER, so I considered it, but I wasn't in the mood to change it because my technicality-filled mind. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks to all that reviewed, followed, and ****favorited!**

**A new thing I'm trying out: Generally Bad Pick-Up Lines:**

**If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put "U" and "I" together.**

**Is there an airport nearby, or is that my heart taking off?**

**You must be a broom, because you just swept me off my feet.**

**The cops must be after you, because it's illegal to look that good.**

**Hey Sweet Heart. Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!"**

***Pulls his phone out and scrolls around for a second while shaking his head, like something isn't right then says," Yep, there's something wrong with my phone; It doesn't have your number in it!"**

**People, just never use these, or be seduced by these words. Those last two were used in my last story, purely made from my brain and no help.**

**Band to listen to: My Chemical Romance. Awesome rock band.**

**Hope you like it.**

Chapter 26: Tears**  
**

Coach Hedge's POV

"Coach, you should go below deck and sort out the messes." Leo, the Fire Boy, interrupted my punishing myself for letting Annabeth and Percy get sucked in the big black hole on my watch.

"It's all my fault Valdez! I should've used the left over grenades my Papa Goat gave to me for my birthday six years ago; throw them into Spider Lady's gullet! Set off a few more fire cannons, and they wouldn't be gone!" I yelped, blinking back guilty tears as Leo wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me down the stairs to below deck, shaking his head sadly.

"It wasn't your fault Coach Hedge. You couldn't have kept this messed up stuff from happening. Sir, you did everything a, uh… Very brave goat-man could have done." Valdez gave me a sad smile and patted my shoulder as we reached the now very unorganized storage room.

Normally with a complement like that (cept' the real term is saytr, not goat-man) I would have puffed my chest out and huffed," You're darn tootin!" But this time I didn't agree. "But maybe if I'd grabbed my club and knocked Arachne's head a few times they'd still—"

"No! Coach, it's not you're fault! Stop beating yourself up over it." He interrupted my protest, upset.

I felt no fighting energy left in me so I nodded and dragged my hoofs to bring the rest of me inside the storage room.

Valdez went upstairs again soon after and left me to myself. I decided to pick up the explosives and sort them out first because as much as I love violence and explosions, I'd had my fair share of it for the day.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking of Jackson and Chase as I looked at a ballpoint pen and a silver knife resting on the floor next to each other. And when I saw a spider web in the corner of the room. Also when I picked up a crate filled with enchanted dolls with a glowing horse and owl at the top.

Just about everything I see makes me think about them!

With my eyes stinging, I closed the crate and moved it away from the middle of the room to a bottom shelf to the right. I looked around the room to see if anything else was out of place.

Nope.

A little happy that my job was done in the storage room I moved onto the personal rooms. I quickly saw that Annabeth's room was closest.

I made the process of going into her room extra long.

My bottom lip wiggled as I stepped into her room and scanned the room to see anything out of place. The only thing was her Yankee's cap, lying on the floor.

I shakily picked up the cap and hung in on the middle hook where she usually put it, but I didn't let the edge of it go.

Funny thing that when someone sort of pops out of you're life you start remembering little facts about them, like where that person set they're Yankees cap. Especially when you practically consider them you're family.

Family.

I don't have much of it, with my Mama goat and my Papa goat gone. But these past few weeks have made my feel like I really do have family, right here. Even Jackson (who annoys the heck out of me when he brings out that whole "I'll just go run off and be all romantic (my teen translation: make out) with my boyfriend who I haven't seen in months because he was practically abducted" out of Annabeth. I mean I'm still trying to figure out why that kind of behavior popped up inside of her! Any other teen and I would've been all: teenagers are crazy, hormonal and don't control their, uh, 'temptations' so this behavior is expected, but when thinking about Annabeth's romance life I _couldn't_ imagine more then just holding hands and kissing cheeks. Anything more makes me throw up in my mouth) and those Roman kids, who I can't really remember the first names of right now.

I feel responsible for these kids, like a Big Brother Goat. And this Goat let two of them get hurt and get sucked into a dangerous abyss with the worst kinds of evil.

I didn't even realize I was crying until I let go of Annabeth's hat and a tear dropped onto my hand.

This time I didn't try to contain them. I let tears stream down my face and drip onto the floor, slowly forming a puddle that showed my sad and tired face.

**Word Count: 775**

**Sorry it's so short.**

**I liked this a lot because it shows a nice soft side of Coach Hedge. With some explosives on the side…**

**I felt like Coach really cares for Annabeth and Piper, also the others just he doesn't show it very much. I also see him caring for Hazel and Frank later on.**

**Well, sorry I haven't been updating lately, but I swear, I'm always thinking of how I need to post another chapter for all of you guys. Also, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, but I really wanted to toss something out there because I haven't posted anything.**

**I write short stories for creative writing class and literature & composition so I'm wondering if any of you want to read a few while you all have to wait for my next update. **

**Question for all of you: Isn't there a place on fanfiction where I can post stories of my own, and if there is where do I find it?**

**Well, I've gotta go try and start the next chapter before I do some late night studying.**

**Remember, review, follow, and favorite! Put any inputs you want to give through your review or a PM (and if you're a guest, put a name down).**

**Bye!**


	28. Chapter 27: Foreign

**Merry Christmas!**

**To annabeth777: Yah, I thought it would be interesting and fun to tap into and think of what an emotional Coach Hedge would be like. I had fun with it. Thank for the review!**

**To Laura (Guest): I got the antijokes from a site called , I'm a Jiper fan, I love bothe Leyna and Lazel (so I'll win either way), thanks a lot for the reviews and compliments c:**

**To FireyShadows: I don't understand why nobody has tries to do it yet; I mean Coach Hedge is flippin' awesome! That guy would be a blast to write Thank for the review.**

**To littlebitclever: You write some oneshots anytime soon, let me know! I'll read them and PM you. If you'd like any advice, just PM me any questions and I'll try my best to help out, though I'm not an expert, I've learned a few things about writing. Thank you for the advice, the compliments, and the review!**

**To guest that reviewed on "She's Back": He was saying he dreamt of a super-hero like man but instead of the tight clothing Superman wears, he was wearing like a trench coat or something. Sorry if you never get this.**

**Thanks to all else that reviewed, followed, or favorited!**

**Anti-joke for you lovely supporters: Do you know what's the difference between a bicycle and a black man? A bicycle is an object and a black man is a human being.**

**Check out: Amy Winehouse (RIP you magnificent singer, you)**

**Also, go read chapter 1: Love, which is pretty much the main event of this update. It's completely rewritten with 2 parts now.**

**Here you go.**

Chapter 27: Foreign

"Oh my gosh! D-did you see that? With the person, coming out of a tree?"

"Wow! A dryad! Not many XP points though… Still! Pretty cool, huh Bianca?"

"Yeah, really cool. Love this foreign world we've walked into with giant, evil, talking lions, green people walking out of trees, bright, shiny hot gods with cars that burn, literally, and lets not forget the lava rock-climbing wall!"

"I know right? The wonders of this awesome place; I don't ever want to leave!"

"… Ugh."

" Hey, look, there's Percy! I'm going to go ask him some more questions, is that okay?"

"Yeah, just don't piss him off too much. And refrain from telling him any dumb blond jokes or talking about his girlfriend, okay?"

"Fine…"

**Word Count: 124**

**I wanted to show Nico before Bianca died and when he thought the Greek "world" was the best thing that he's ever seen.**

**Reviews and follows are always my favorite, and I can't believe that I have about 85 reviews! That amazing you guys.**

**Merry Christmas c:**

**(Go check out the main event, completely rewritten Chapter 1: Love.)**


	29. Chapter 28: Sorrow

**Update is finally here you guys! **

**I need you all to do me the favor of sticking till the very end of the authors note. A big decision is there that I'd like for you all to read.**_  
_

**"Mail": Percy's Sis (Guest): Haha, thanks. Love that enthusiasm.**

**FieryShadows13: Yah, I just wish I could update more often.**

**blue287: Thank you. Love writing Nico.**

**Guest: Trust me when I say I'm trying as fast as I can.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed, followed, or favorited while I was offline.**

**Go check out Mockingbird - Single by Thrift. My cousins singing that one. **

**Hope you love it.**

_30, 29, 28, 27…_

Annabeth watches as the campers stand up to count loudly staying exactly where she is, sitting dry and emptily cold in the hot night, just watching. She looks at the numbers appearing in the center of the campfire, burning a bright fiery red, and then back to the campers counting giddily.

_26, 25, 24, 23_…

Couples hold each other's hand tightly or got even closer by hugging, all the while cheering the numbers excitedly. Annabeth's eyes skimmed over the Jason, Piper, and Leo. Jason had his arm around Piper and they were looking at Leo pop his pointed fingers every time another number was sounded, resembling a maestro, only instead of a professional or passionate look, he wears a slightly devilish and big grin, bouncing around on his feet like he usually does.

_22, 21, 20, 19_…

Annabeth's perceptiveness caught sight of Katie and Travis hiding clasped hands, blushes hidden by the mostly happy-orange firelight. Just like Percy and Annabeth in the beginning. Annabeth feels his hand in hers, thumb absently brushing her knuckles, for a terribly blissful moment and she has to stop herself from turning to look at the goofy man that is more memory and ghost these days; he knows he's not there like he wishes he was.

No, that would be too perfect, too much to wish for.

_18, 17, 16, 15_…

The fire tinted somewhere between dark indigo and an even darker purple even further, now noticeable. Nobody stopped counting except some newcomers who were a little thrown off. I mean, who would be so disconsolate, dejected, forlorn?

So heartbroken.

Those who had been there long enough to know why such a negative feeling was being shown in the fire and who was feeling this grief. Some campers glanced at Annabeth's grey steely eyes, looking there but far away. In her zoned out state a look of misery rippled and died on her face, gaining hidden pity from those who saw her moment of sadness.

_14, 13, 12, 11…_

Someone's foot tapped her limp hand accidently and Annabeth jumped slightly, the dark tip of the fire popping with her. She bottled up the pessimistic thoughts, and the desolation spreading to each corner of her heart, knowing that it would be seen, not from her face, but in the campfire. She didn't want to ruin the group's innocent joy and delight.

_10, 9, 8, 7…_

So instead she looks at the moving grins as they spoke the numbers in synch with the morphing fire, people swaying as another number rang out.

_6, 5, 4…_

Annabeth smiles slightly in a rare moment, glad that her fellow campers were having fun. She isn't the only one whose being affected by Percy's disappearance after all; just one who cared most, despite what some people like to say (Actually just Drew). They deserved a break from all the tension and work for a while.

Annabeth warms up by a fraction, even though her smile blows away with the breeze.

_3, 2, 1!_

Annabeth closes her eyes and listens to all the growing cheers, confetti guns popping, and even a kazoo or two in the crowd, most likely from the Apollo cabin. And suddenly, she imagines _his_ voice, among the crowd, louder than the rest, and though she does not open her eyes, afraid to return to reality, she see's him. He grins to her and a wind blows his dark hair and casual clothing.

Annabeth burns the image in her mind; his careless grin, his unique eyes, the way the shadows dance on his face, everything. She never wants to forget this made-up memory and horribly beautiful fantasy, because she needs something to hold onto while she waits to be by him again, or just something to remind her of how he was when she knew him if she never gets to reunite with Percy.

As pessimistic as the thought is, she knows it's a possibility.

Annabeth's eyes follow Percy as he unexpectedly moves through the crowd he's stuck in, having to nudge people out of the way, moving toward her. People seem to _try_ to keep him from her, but he won't have any of it. Imaginary-Percy finds himself out of the crowd and he runs lightning-fast in Annabeth's direction grinning broadly.

Before she knows it he's there, standing over her, eyes shining. "Do I get a Happy New Year kiss?"

Annabeth doesn't hesitate to hug the fake, blushing male tightly to her so there is no space between them and give him a long kiss that she wishes was being given to the real Percy. Fake-Percy may feel, smell, look, and taste like him, but will never really _be_ him. And that's what makes they're separation even harder in the moment.

Annabeth feels her feeble and weak heart leap, like when she's with Percy, but then falls to the very bottom of her and shatters at her overly aware brain's realization. This time it feels like her heart can't be taped together; not by anyone ordinary at least.

No, only the real Percy can mend her heart when it's this shattered and split.

She gradually feels the imaginary Percy slip away, piece by piece: his face, his taste, his feel, and before his voice disappears completely, the ghost of his whisper touches her ear, "Be strong Wise Girl." And then he is gone again.

Annabeth gradually opens her moist eyes to the warm night where campers are still yelling merrily and whooping, couples are kissing, and Annabeth remains sitting a few hidden tears down her cheeks.

Most don't even notice the bright Technicolor campfire light fight a burdened dark and depressing emotion that seems to want to cancel all ecstatic feelings from showing.

Annabeth sees that those who have stopped rejoicing and stare at the fire are catching the attention of those who hadn't seen it before. Annabeth surprises those around her when she jumps up on her numb feet and begins to dodge the bodies surrounding her so she can leave. She wants to be alone, to just stare out into space and think of everything, of one person, and of nothing.

Besides, even her presence is dampening the delightful mood and bright fire; Annabeth doesn't want to ruin the night for all the others, friends or not. She uses lazy movements as she slides between people, wishing she could just teleport unnoticed. The crowd stirs as she passes through and she can feel eyes clinging to the back of her head. After what feels like forever she bursts out of the crowd.

Annabeth looks only in front of her as she turns in the direction of the cabins and as she walks without any enthusiasm couples seem to stop kissing and howls of festivity die down slightly. Most don't even pretend that it doesn't matter she is leaving.

In the corner of her eye she sees the dark parts of the fire gather and follow where her body is closest and it seems to reach for her, like it wants to engulf her completely. Annabeth shoves her hands in her jean pockets out of fear she might try to touch the flames and she needs her hands to help build the Argo II.

Eventually the fire and campers are behind her, not by much granted, but far away for heads have to turn to look at her.

Which is exactly what they do.

Annabeth is so busy being annoyed by the holes being burned into her eyes that she doesn't notice that someone is following her until a small hand catches her elbow. Annabeth retracts her arm from the hand instinctively and faces the small-handed person.

Annabeth is confused when she turns to nobody but then looks slightly down seeing the tip of honey-blond hair. When she tips her chin down calming her tense bones, understanding it is only a child, her sister Julia in fact, and forces a smile on her face as she bends slightly down to the 6 year old. Julia reaches her soft hand to Annabeth's calloused one, warming Annabeth's freezing skin. The silence stays between them as they stare at each other intently.

And Annabeth is glad that Julia understands that words won't help her right now. She just needs someone she loves to hold her hand for a moment to keep her feet moving.

Any other six year old would've asked the pointless," Are you okay?" Just because they have cute, innocent voices doesn't change the honest truth. But Julia is smart, even for a daughter of Athena, and knows enough about how Annabeth is to understand the surface of the basics of what she wants and doesn't want. That's one of the reasons why she's Annabeth's favorite.

Julia opens her mouth to speak as the sound of a guitar and light singing is sounded in the general direction of the amphitheatre," Can I go with you?" She smiles sweetly.

"Do you even know where I'm going Jules?" Annabeth arches her brow slightly.

"No, not really." Annabeth's fake smile shifts into a genuine one.

"I'm going to bed, if you really want to come."

"Well… only if I get to sleep with you and your…" She leans in and whispers, "Percy-bear."

Annabeth heart aches a tad but she ignores it, "My what?"

"Your Percy-bear." There goes the heartache again. "The cute little teddy bear that nobody but I know you have."

"Oh. Well why'd you name it P-" Annabeth paused to shoo the crack in her voice away," Percy?"

"Him. Not it, him." Jules shakes her head slightly.

"Yah, him. Why'd you name _him_ Percy?"

"Because there was this one time I accidentally walked in on you and Percy, um…" Julia blushes and stutters for a way to comfortably explain.

"Kissing. We were repetitively kissing, right?"

"Uh, yeah… But isn't kissing only on the mouth? You kissed his neck. And isn't it short? What you guys were doing didn't seem like kissing to me." Jules sounds more confident talking about what she briefly saw as Annabeth turns bright red.

"Anyways, I walked in on the gross sight of you two and after you kissed his neck, he laughed and made you guys fall off the bed, remember? That's when he found the teddy bear under the bed." Julia squints in that thinking way in attempt to remember the day a little better.

"Then he grabbed it and grinned at you. Teased you a little about it before asking you to call him 'Percy', which you laughed about. So I started calling your teddy bear 'The Percy-bear'."

"Seems legit. Yah, you can sleep with, uh, Percy-bear and I." Annabeth grimaced at the teddy bear's name.

Alt-ending:

Annabeth was surprised, but was glad that someone knew she didn't really want to be alone. She nodded smiling as best as she could manage and they walked towards they're shared cabin. When they opened the door to the inside, neither of them reached for the light-switch. They silently got dressed, even if it was hard to see in the dark.

Annabeth slid into her bed, expecting to hear Julia get into her own, but the only noise she heard from her little sister was," Slide over, Annabeth." Annabeth slid, touching the wall. Seconds later Julia got under the covers and wrapped Annabeth's arm around her mumbling," I'm cold." Annabeth smiled and closed her eyes, staying silent.

Before she went to sleep, Julia whispered, hand wrapping around Annabeth's," I just want you to be _happy_ again."

Annabeth wrapped her arms tighter around her favorite sister and tried to ignore the aching sorrow beating at her heart.

**Word Count: 1946**

**I am really sorry for the terribly slow updates I've been handing over at a lazy rate. I've been really busy with school, doing some self-indulgent art, and teaching myself guitar. And I've been barely touching my pencils and acoustic. **

**But I've come up with a sort of solution. I'm going to talk a small posting break and write the next few chapters. This way I'll have something to give you repetitively when I decide it's time to log back in.**

**If you don't agree with this or have any suggestions send in a PM or review. I'll try my best to reply.**

**I hope you guys are okay with this solution and know that even if I'm not on here every week that I don't wish I had the time to. I love all of you guys, keep being the best supporters an author could have.**

**I'd love it if you made my day and sent in a short review or followed real quick.**

**Temporarily**** logging off, WisestOwl.**


	30. Chapter 29: Happiness

**Hello.**

**If any of you want to follow me on tumblr: **_**todiverge. Tumblr .com**_

**Don't mind the computer-generated art; I'm just messing around with it. My dang scanner is preventing me from posting any paper and pencil art. I also provide music, art references, and quotes.**

**Innoverse: Thank you.**

**Guest(from ch13): I'm sorry about that. Thank you though.**

**Divya. Daughter of Athena: I'm glad you found it funny.**

**Hamayra (guest): They're my favorite now :D I'm having a hard time buying a new album. My phone is almost out of storage.**

**Finding Adventures: Thanks. I loved Julia too; I hope I can fit her in again in another chapter.**

**Ch28 Guest: Sorry, I'm seriously angst after what Rick did. I'll try to make happier chapters. I like writing, but it seems to be mostly a hobby that resides with me.**

**FieryShadows13: Thank you. I liked her too. Easy really isn't the issue; I would just like to get updates in faster.**

**Blue287: Thanks. Don't worry; I'm pretty distracted myself, just in general. Thank you for the review.**

**Thanks to all that followed, reviewed, and favorite-ed.**

Nico's POV

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gra—" _Nico turned the radio off as quick as possible.

His only sunshine had gone off for a stupid quest and when Bianca came back she'd just leave with the oh-so wonderful hunt: no need for Johnny Cash to slap that fact in his face when he least needed it. Nico sat in a stiff wooden chair overlooking camps strawberry field while the sun set in a beautiful pink and orange rays.

Nico once heard that when sunsets were pink and beautiful it was due to massive amounts of gas caused by cars or plants. It made the view a little more bearable. Beneath it's beauty was the cold, hard truth. It's lovely appearance was just a disguise so it could destroy the world a little more without making people (or eco-friendly mythological creatures) worry about the world's health.

That reminded him of his sister in a way. Bianca seemed happy and bright when she hadn't been in the hunt, when all she had was Nico but immediately pounced on the chance to be away from him. As soon as she walked out the tent she looked absolutely radiant with cheeriness and pride to have been chosen for such an _honor_. Not a hint of regret or sadness.

This, of course, completely depressed Nico when he realized that,_" She's going to leave and I'm going to be by myself. She choice them, people she hadn't none for more than a half hour over me, her own brother. And she's not even sad about leaving me."_

Yes, he knew he should just be happy that she was overjoyed when with them, not to mention that he would never have to worry about getting in boys faces to let them know that," You hurt or disrespect my sister I will personally make sure you loose the ability to have a child" but… How could she do this to him? And then she goes and throw's herself into danger with almost no battle training so he could internally freak out about her safety. Percy made a promise to keep her safe but deep down, Nico knew very well promises could be broken in a heartbeat.

"_I'll always be here for you, Nico."_ _Yah, your running off with a bunch of never-dating girls without me_ totally _states that._

Nico was so busy scowling that he didn't notice someone complaining. "I was listening to that, yah know?" He turned to see Will Solace sitting on the right of the steps down from the Big House. He'd never talked to him before, but he'd seen him and heard the Aphrodite campers giggling about how, _"It's going to happen. He and Nyssa are destined to date!"_

"Sorry, but I'm not up for some 'sunshine' music." Nico turned back to the bittersweet sunset. Will sighed and Nico heard a creak, footsteps and then the song coming back on, at a near-the-end verse gladly.

"—_But now you've left me and love another; you have shattered all my dreams: In all my dreams dear, you seem to leave me."_ Nico slouched further and frowned deeper. _"When I awake my poor heart pains. So when you can back and make me hap—"_ Nico leant over and changed the station ignoring Will's annoyed yell.

"—_Now you'll never see, what you've done to me! You can take back you're memories; they're no good to me! And here's all your lies; you can look me in the eyes, with the sad, sad look that you wear so well—"_ Another change in the station.

"—_You say you're leaving as you look away, I know there's really nothing left to say. Just know I'm here whenever you need me, I'll wait for you. So I'll let you go and I'll set you free. And when you see what you need to see. When you find you, come back to me—"_

Nico pounded the top of the radio in frustrated anger, effectively turning the radio off as his hand began to pound with pain from the force. "Fucking gods damn bullshit!" Nico had never once even _thought_ words so terrible that they would make his mother frown, so clearly, with an embarrassed squeak, he slapped both hands over his foul mouth, making his freshly bruised hand throb faster and harder.

Though later, Nico would realize that cussing was like ice cream to him. It made him feel better. And Nico would be in need of much 'feeling better' very soon.

"Nice mouth you've got, kiddo. Does post-apocalyptic music make you want to give everyone a hug and hand out free compliments?" Will snorted while Mr. D yelled out grumpily," Watch your language Nickie Doe Angle or I'll turn you into something with a dorsal fin!"

"Nico Di' Angelo." Nico muttered, not answering the son of Apollo.

A gust of wind came from nowhere, shaking the leaves of trees. The radio's lights flickered and came to life, "Would you know my name, if I saw you in heaven? Would you feel the same, if I saw you in heaven? I know I must strong, and carry on. 'Cause I know, I don't belong here in heaven." The radio sang as Nico felt something cold run down his back.

He felt a small whisper reach his ear, "I'm sorry." Nico felt paralyzed and slightly warm with comfort. This was a ghost presence, Nico was sure, and… It was someone he knew.

Nico shook his head a little frightened. He got up a bit shaky," Naw, just the cold messing with my head. It can't be." Nico laughed nervously. "Percy promised."

As Nico walked away shuffling through his Mytho-Magic cards he heard the sound of the radio being clicked on, most likely by Will and faintly caught the soft sound of Eric Clapton's sorrowful voice_,_

" _Would you know my name, if I saw you in heaven? Would you feel the same, if I saw you in heaven? I must be strong and carry on. 'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven."_

**Word Count: 1027**

**Obviously, I such at planning ahead so I'm just going to write and upload like I was doing before (my computer says this sentence is grammarly whack, but whatever). Summers almost here so I'm probably going to update more, if only the inspiration to do so was as powerful as getting hit by a train.**

**A very happy train.**

**Until summer, things are going to be just as bad; school doesn't stop for anybody. My biggest problem though is just inspiration and my throbbing love for art, music, and acting.**

**I hope you'll all be happy I've got a nice idea on a long one shot (MoA spoilers in this), and it's pretty original but created from other writes. I plan to act on this, but I want it to be lengthy, so it won't be out for a while.**

**Music from the story: You Are My Sunshine- Johnny Cash**

**Gives You Hell- All American Rejects**

**Come Back To Me- David Cook (Meh.)**

**Tears in Heaven- Eric Clapton**

**Suggested: Marathon- Tennis**

**Love all you supporting fans. See yah.**


End file.
